La loi des voleurs
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. Seifer est un voleur de première classe. Il connaît les règles sur le bout des doigts. Mais un jour, sa victime le rattrape et il se voit la mission de voler quelque chose de précieux chez lui. Seifer x Hayner. v2 en ligne
1. Règle première

Tous les voleurs, tels qu'ils soient, se doivent de respecter et d'obéir aux 5 grandes règles des Voleurs. Ses règles nous protègent des erreurs possibles que nous puissions faire, nous, voleurs. Ce sont des règles tellement basiques que les voleurs les font sans y penser. Même les amateurs, ou les enfants quand ils piquent des bonbons à leur maman.

_Règle n°1 :__ Ne laisser aucune trace de son passage._

C'était une belle journée de septembre. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel et la température idéale. Dans la cité du crépuscule, c'était agréable, d'autant qu'il y avait souvent de douce brise. En s'attardant davantage sur le bas d'un appartement, il fut possible de voir un jeune homme sortir de chez lui en courant. Avec plus de détails, on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait les cheveux châtains, avec les racines légèrement plus foncés et les yeux marrons. Il portait fièrement l'uniforme de l'école prestigieuse de sa ville très réputée. Honnêtement, il avait eu beaucoup de chance lors de l'examen d'entrée. Si son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas aidé à tout revoir avant de passer l'examen d'entrée, il aurait pris un beau refus clair et net. Heureusement pour lui, ça avait payé.

Très pressé, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas arriver en retard. S'il était dans pareille situation, c'était parce que son réveil n'avait pas sonné. La faute à qui ? À son stupide petit frère ! Ce crétin nommé Denzel avait arrêté la sonnerie en disant la veille « Hayner, tu vas être en retard demain » pour le mettre en garde. En espérant contré l'autre débile, il l'avait laissé faire et ne l'avait pas cru une seule seconde. Des fois il se demandait pourquoi sa mère s'était remariée avec un homme qui n'était jamais chez eux pour s'occuper de ce gosse. Faire de nombreux voyages d'affaires n'allait pas aider à élever un gosse. Déjà qu'il était chiant, il n'osait imaginer le pire si sa mère lâchait l'affaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par percuter quelqu'un sur le trajet. Il s'excusa et repartit aussitôt. Cependant, il sentit une main empoigner brutalement son bras et le tirer en arrière. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait contre un torse. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En face de lui se tenait un grand blond avec les cheveux courts. Seule une mèche retombait sur son front. Il avait également une longue cicatrice à travers le visage, passant entre ses yeux. Le regard bleuté de l'individu l'hypnotisa tellement qu'il mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'il allait avoir davantage de retard s'il ne partait pas tout de suite.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? s'emporta le lycéen.

-Bah, désolé de t'avoir sauvé la vie ! Tu as faillit traverser la route alors qu'il y avait de la circulation. Je veillerais à ne pas reproduire cette erreur la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront.

Il relâcha le bras du châtain et s'en alla. Hayner regarda méchamment l'autre homme partir, puis il haussa les épaules et recommença à courir vers son lycée. En y réfléchissant mieux, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas traverser la route. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de se suicider, quand même ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à l'autre homme de faire ça ? Il s'arrêta subitement et se mit à tapoter tout son corps. Paniqué, il fouilla dans sa poche et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son porte feuille. Il se retourna d'un coup.

Plus personne.

Il fit demi-tour et chercha l'inconnu dans les environs. Il avait tout dans son portefeuille : sa carte de lycéen, un peu d'argent de poche, des penses bêtes et autre chose encore. Dont son porte-bonheur. Pourquoi cet individu le lui avait volé ? Et plus important, où était-il à présent ? À quoi ça allait lui servir d'avoir des trucs de lycéen. Quel enfoiré de voleur !

Un peu plus loin, Seifer, car c'était le nom du blond, marchait. Tous les voleurs tels qu'ils soient ne devaient jamais laisser une trace de leur passage. Inutile de dire qu'à force de pratique, il le faisait sans même y penser. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça de voler quelqu'un sans que qu'il ne s'en rende compte et de partir sans se faire repérer. De toute façon, il fallait absolument obéir aux lois.

Après sa fuite, il se planqua dans une ruelle, en faisant sauter sa trouvaille dans sa main droite. Il s'arrêta de marcher. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il se dit qu'il était définitivement trop fort et qu'il faisait bien parti des voleurs de première classe. Il commença alors à ouvrir le porte-monnaie volé.

-Vous ! Rendez-moi ça !

Il se retourna vers la voix. Sans le moindre problème, il reconnut le crétin qu'il avait volé. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un réussir à le rattraper et qui se souvenait de lui. _Et merde_. Il n'était plus assez rapide, ou quoi ? Il avait intérêt à se remettre en question et à se renouveler, s'il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Hayner se jeta sur lui, sans la moindre hésitation. Il s'agrippa à sa taille et la serra de toutes ses forces. Le voleur n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer contre un mur au alentour. Il le bloqua ensuite en tenant ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête avec une seule main. Avec l'autre, il montra le porte-monnaie. Il se sentit puissant devant l'air rageur du gamin devant lui. Un sourire narquois trônait sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans les environs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Une fois qu'il eut la certitude que c'était le cas, il se permit de dire :

-C'est ça que tu veux, gamin ?

-Rendez-le-moi ! Ce n'est pas à vous ! s'écria Hayner.

-Ah oui ? dit-il en ricanant.

-Ne jamais laisser aucune trace de son passage, Seifer…

-Squall…

Seifer relâcha l'autre garçon qui se massa les poignets ; il avait bien serré pour le retenir. Un homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'eux. Il avait des cheveux bruns, arrivant jusqu'en haut de ses épaules avec des yeux bleus et une cicatrice identique à celle du blond. Les deux adultes se jaugèrent en se lançant des regards froids. Ils étaient rivaux depuis leurs plus jeunes âges et ça ne risquait pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Alors c'était normal pour tout ceux qui les connaissaient qu'ils agissent ainsi. Hayner observa les deux hommes faire. Mais se rappelant de son futur retard, il essaya de récupérer son porte monnaie. Quand le dénommé Squall ouvrit la bouche, il cessa tout mouvement en pensant qu'il allait le balancer.

-Tu oublies encore les règles. Même la plus simple, tu es incapable de l'exécuter, dit-il à l'adresse du blond.

-Squall… es-tu ici pour me surveiller ?

-Rends à ce gamin ce que tu lui as pris. Tu aurais dû être plus rapide.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mêle-toi de ce qui tu regardes.

Seifer balança néanmoins au dit gamin son porte-monnaie. Il s'avança jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, avec un sourire au coin, les mains dans ses poches. Squall fronça les sourcils et le suivit. Il prit plutôt la même direction, en croisant les bras. Hayner pensa que les deux jeunes hommes semblaient se connaître, mais qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Loin de là, même. Il se rendit compte d'une chose : il allait être en retard ! Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers son lycée. Il passa entre les deux voleurs et se précipita vers son établissement. Il allait mettre plus de temps que prévu. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance pour ce genre de chose !

Quand il s'en alla, les deux autres purent discuter sans la moindre crainte :

-Pourquoi étais-tu là Squall ? demanda Seifer.

-C'est Léon. Il y a une conférence de voleur, je suis venu te prévenir.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu sais très bien que je n'y vais jamais.

-Non. Et puis, Cid vient de mourir. Je pensais que ça te ferrait quelque chose t'apprendre sa mort. Mais j'avais tort.

-C'est quand ?

-Demain. Sois là vers dix-huit heures, au moins.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Seifer pesta et s'éloigna de l'autre garçon. Pour qui il se prenait, ce con, avec ses airs supérieur ! Il ne supportait vraiment pas ce côté suffisant qu'il adoptait en lui parlant. Il ne comprenait pas que des gens puissent l'apprécier.

Cid Kramer était celui qui lui avait tout appris durant son enfance. Il lui avait enseigné la façon de voler. Il s'en souvenait encore maintenant.

_À peine âgé de sept ans, il arrivait qu'il ait besoin de voler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il vivait dans un orphelinat miteux et ne recevait rien la plupart du temps. Un jour de marché, il se faufila entre les gens présent, en essayant de prendre ce qui était visible et qui n'était pas très dur à voler. Il aperçut un homme pas très jeune avec son porte-monnaie mit en évidence. Il sourit en se frottant les mains et commença sa quête. Il se fit aussi discret que possible et tenta de dérober l'objet de ses désirs. Il le prit... mais une main l'attrapa tout de suite après ! Il sursauta et releva vivement la tête vers le bonhomme._

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda l'inconnu._

_-Je comptais vous voler ! Maintenant, lâchez-moi !_

_Il ricana ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du plus jeune._

_-Tu as un sacré potentiel, gamin. Tu voudrais te perfectionner dans l'Art du vol ?_

_-Bien entendu !_

_-Viens avec moi._

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se faisait déjà entraîner par l'homme. Il appela à l'aide, mais personne ne s'en soucia. Quand il ne se sentit plus tiré, ils étaient dans un petit parc pour enfant. Ici, il fit la connaissance d'un autre gosse âgé de six ans, Squall. C'était l'élève de Cid. Ils parlèrent un petit moment de lui et de sa situation._

_Le lendemain, il emménageait dans « l'école » de Cid Kramer. Avec le potentiel qu'il avait et sa discrétion, il fut décidé qu'il serait aussi son élève. Dès lors, Squall et lui se prirent en querelle pour diverses raisons et différences. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que tous deux avaient cette marque entre les yeux. Ils s'étaient battus avec des armes et ça avait mal fini. D'abord pour Squall, puis pour lui._

Quels doux souvenirs. Il rit à cette pensée et s'en alla. Sans trop tarder, il finit par rejoindre l'endroit où il avait laissé sa moto, monta dessus et partit. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à rejoindre son lieu de travail, où l'attendaient une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés avec un cache œil à gauche, ne montrant qu'une seule pupille rouge, et un garçon aux cheveux court noir avec les yeux marron. Il les regarda et rigola tout seul.

Alors son maître était bel et bien mort ? Il était moins coriace qu'il le croyait. En même temps, il ne se reposait que très rarement et travaillait tout le temps. Il avait pourtant l'air d'être endurant et très soucieux également de tout ce qui concernait les voleurs et son académie. Il faisait preuve de droiture dans toutes les situations auxquelles il devait faire face à cause de Squall, Seifer et de leurs querelles. Malgré son air détaché et son surmenage, il arrivait à suivre toutes les affaires et s'y intéressait pour en connaître dénouement.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à croire qu'il ait succombé maintenant. Ses deux acolytes le fixèrent un peu perdus, cherchant la réponse à son hilarité. Seifer se gara sur le parking des employés. Ils travaillaient dans une boite qui faisait diverse chose dont s'occuper de déménagements et autres. Au début, ça avait été très dur de finir une journée sans courbature. Mais ils étaient résistants, donc rapidement, le problème n'en était plus devenu un. Le blond décida de parler lorsqu'ils furent tous dans l'arrière boutique :

-Squall est venu me voir pour me dire que Cid était mort, annonça-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le brun.

-Tu as bien entendu, Rai. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Seifer, c'est un piège, le prévint la jeune femme.

-J'en suis certain. Ils veulent sans doute que nous venions à cette stupide conférence.

-Une conférence ? fit Rai, perdu.

Fuu soupira et croisa les bras. Les eux autres l'observèrent. Dès qu'il y avait quelque chose à savoir dans les rangs des voleurs, elle était toujours au courant. Ils ne le savaient peut-être pas, mais elle connaissait très bien des gens haut placé dans la hiérarchie des voleurs.

-Je pensais que vous le saviez, dit-elle.

-Non, répondit Rai.

-C'est pour une commémoration quelconque.

Elle entendit les deux autres broncher bruyamment, peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Encore ? se plaignit Seifer.

* * *

Quelque temps après et loin de là, une sonnerie retentit dans un lycée. Ça marquait la pause de midi, et le réveil pour certaines personnes. Hayner avait finalement réussi à arriver à peu près l'heure. Et, chose assez rare quand il arrivait en retard, il ne s'était pas fait virer !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui. Inutile de ranger ses affaires, puisqu'il avait cours dans la même salle après le déjeuner. Leur prof était bien généreuse. Il observa le garçon blond aux cheveux en pétard avec le regard bleu fixer dehors par la fenêtre. C'était son meilleur ami – si on pouvait dire ça, étant donné leurs querelles fréquentes –, mais comme ils avaient parlé pendant toutes l'heure, il avait été déplacé derrière. Hayner ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'inconnu du matin et soupira, ennuyé. Le blond le regarda, surpris.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le châtain clair soufflait sans aucune raison et d'exaspération !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hayner ? demanda-t-il.

-Je repensais juste à ce matin. On m'a pris mon porte-monnaie. C'était un type qui te ressemblait.

-Vraiment ? s'intéressa l'autre.

-Ouais. Il m'a plaqué parce que j'ai voulu le récupérer. Puis, y a un type qu'il n'aimait pas trop qui m'a aidé. Et je suis parti.

-Tu dois souffrir. Pauvre de toi, Hayner ! se moqua son ami.

-Ouais ! T'as vu ça ? Et en plus, ce crétin Denzel a coupé mon réveil ! Arg… pourquoi maman s'est remariée ?

-Parce qu'elle souffrait d'avoir un fils aussi bête ? répondit le blond sous forme de question.

-Ah, ah, très drôle !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rigoler. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire ce genre de chose. Ils se provoquaient sans vraiment le faire. Juste parce qu'ils étaient amis. Et que tous les deux voulaient avoir le rôle du chef dans leur bande. Aucun d'eux n'allait laisser leur place à l'autre bien sûr !

Voyant que la prof allait fermer la porte, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie et allèrent en direction du réfectoire. Assez rapidement, ils aperçurent le reste de leur petit groupe dans la file pour aller manger. Il y avait une fille – châtaine aux yeux verts – et un garçon un peu enrobé. Les quatre amis n'avaient pas eu la chance de se retrouver dans la même classe cette année-là. Mais ce n'était pas très grave. Ils pouvaient se voir tous les jours durant les intercours et les pauses. Et comme ils finissaient tous les quatre à treize heures pour reprendre l'heure suivante, il n'y avait personne dans la queue. Ils purent les rejoindre sans le moindre problème. Cela n'allait pas duré bien longtemps. Le reste de leurs amis ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Ils n'avaient pas les même emploie du temps, donc personne ne savait si les autres viendraient.

Arrivés dans le self, ils choisirent une table avec assez de place pour s'y installer. Dès lors, l'interrogatoire débuta :

-Hayner, commença Olette, on ne t'a pas vu ce matin. Où tu étais ?

-Je me suis fais agressé parce que j'ai récupéré mon porte-monnaie à un voleur ! Il ressemblait à Roxas. Maintenant que j'y pense… ce n'est pas toi qui m'as agressé ? demanda-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise, et cela eut pour effet de faire rire les autres. Il la referma et croisa les bras, avec un air pas content. Il avait aussi envie de rire, mais par pur fierté, il se retenait de le faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous riez ?

Les quatre amis se tournèrent en entendant la voix familière derrière eux. Trois personnes venaient d'arriver. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux décoiffés châtain assez clair, ressemblant à Roxas. Une jeune femme avec les cheveux acajou, possédant des yeux bleus. Et le dernier était le plus grand des trois. Il avait de long de cheveux argentés, avec des iris turquoises. Ils s'assirent près des autres, et les deux garçons qui se ressemblaient se mirent l'un à coté de l'autre, pour se sourire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ici ?

-Vous en avez mis du temps à arriver, Sora ! répondit Hayner.

-Hein ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui prends tout ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Kairi voulait demander un truc à Selphie et qu'on ne la trouvait pas ! se justifia le châtain en boudant un peu.

-Allez fais pas cette tête faux-moi, le provoqua Roxas.

-Faux-toi ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est toi mon faux-moi !

Le groupe rit devant cette réaction, assez enfantine. Ils ne se lasseraient jamais de ce genre de chose.

-Au fait, où sont les autres ? demanda Olette.

-Ils ont déjà mangé, puisqu'ils ont fini il y a une heure, expliqua Kairi. Xion devait parler à un professeur et Axel, en bon gentleman, s'est proposé pour l'accompagner. On est tombés sur eux et Riku, mais monsieur ici présent ne voulait pas aller voir ses profs adorés, et préférait se goinfrer avec nous. Ah, vraiment. Quelle gentillesse !

Le groupe commença à pouffer de rire aux dépends de Riku, qui soupira simplement. Kairi aimait bien le taquiner, alors dès qu'une occasion se présentait, elle la saisissait avec grand plaisir. Après cela, ils commencèrent à manger, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'ils trouvent des sujets de discutions passionnants. Tant pis pour les autres. Ils avaient déjà mangé, après tout.

* * *

Après une journée aussi épuisante qu'ennuyante, Seifer eut tout le plaisir de monter sur sa moto pour enfin retourner chez lui. À peine entrer dans son petit appartement, il alla directement s'effondrer sur son lit. Loin d'être assez fatigué pour s'endormir, il resta là, à contempler son magnifique plafond. Et son esprit cogita plus que permis aux choses importantes e sa journée. À savoir la conférence qui aurait lieu le lendemain et le crétin.

Il se doutait très bien que Cid n'était pas mort. Sinon, il aurait été averti par Fuu ou plutôt. Alors pourquoi ce crétin de Squall voulait absolument qu'il y aille ? Il aurait pu trouver une raison bien susceptible et croyable que ça, merde. Il le prenait pour quoi, un pauvre crétin sans cerveau ? Grave erreur. Il allait payer cher cet affront.

Puis, il pensa à ce lycéen trop fouineur. Normalement, il était facile de voler quelqu'un de pressé. Une petite bousculade suffisait amplement. Autant prendre son temps, vu que ce n'était pas le cas de la victime qui s'éloignait rapidement. Et la seule fois où il n'était pas parti tout de suite après, il se faisait rattraper. Inutile de dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et que ce qui risquait de suivre, encore moins.

Dans le code du Voleur, il y avait cinq règle à respecter. Si la première était enfreinte, il y avait une conséquence. Aussi embêtante soit-elle, elle servait plus de leçon de moral qu'autre chose. Pour les quatre, les séquelles n'étaient pas aussi agaçantes et la vie se chargeait du reste. Alors, comme il n'avait pas respecté la règle première – « ne laisser aucune trace de son passage » – après un vol, il se devait de dérober l'objet le plus précieux à sa victime.

Il tendit sa main gantée vers le plafond.

Pour accomplir cette tâche, il avait un mois et pas un jour de plus. Ceux qui échouaient se voyaient rétrograder ou perdre des points. Et obtenaient aussi une sale réputation. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, bien entendu. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là où il était. Pas question de perdre tout ça à cause d'un sale gosse prétentieux.

Il replia d'un seul coup ses doigts, imaginant écraser ce lycéen.

Il allait payer pour son insolence.


	2. Seconde règle

Tous les voleurs, tels qu'ils soient, se doivent de respecter et d'obéir aux 5 grandes règles des Voleurs. Ses règles nous protègent des erreurs possibles que nous puissions faire, nous, voleurs. Ce sont des règles tellement basiques que les voleurs les font sans y penser. Même les amateurs, ou les enfants quand ils piquent des bonbons à leur maman.

_Règle n°2 :_ Toujours saisir la moindre occasion.

Des fois, Seifer se disait qu'il devrait penser à tuer des gens quand ceux-ci l'enfonçaient dans des pièges ou dans un trou. Il se doutait bien que Yuffie ne se trouvait pas là par hasard. Elle avait prévu de le piéger avec Squall. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilité. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se supportaient pas, alors quoi de plus normal. Lui aussi, il prendrait sa revanche.

Soupirant de nouveau, il commença à rentrer chez lui. Il était resté un peu moins d'une heure. Même si il avait évité de parler aux gens, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour esquiver Squall et l'autre petite peste. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et entendit un cri. Il se dirigea vers les voix pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et tomba sur Hayner en train de se battre avec d'autres personnes. Il n'avait aucun rapport dans ça, donc, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il commença à repartir, mais la voix d'un certain châtain l'obligea à revenir sur ses pas.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement !

Seifer regarda le châtain, qui se défendait comme possible, en essayant de partir. Il soupira et alla rejoindre le lycéen. Hayner allait se prendre un coup et se crispa, appréhendant le choc, les yeux fermés. À sa plus grande surprise, il ne reçut rien. Pour mieux comprendre la situation, il laissa ses prunelles réapparaître et remarqua que l'autre blond avait retenu le coup. Ses trois agresseurs dévisagèrent Seifer du regard, puis se jetèrent sur lui et le lycéen. Le plus jeune, n'étant pas aussi agile que le voleur, reçut un fort coup sur la tête qui le mit rapidement hors service. Seifer poussa un soupir, et se battit avec les autres personnes. Il esquiva le poing d'un des gars, puis le frappa dans le ventre avec son pied. Il recula quand un autre des gars lui fonça dessus, et il le plaqua au sol. Il neutralisa rapidement le dernier du groupe, et prit un air fier, en bombant le torse. Il se trouvait fort d'avoir mis à terre trois mecs sans trop forcer. Mais une chose cassa son moral : ces mecs ne valaient rien ! Il se tourna et regarda Hayner. Celui-ci était complètement sonné. Le coup qu'il avait dû prendre devait être très fort pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il n'avait pas le cœur de l'abandonner ainsi, dans la rue. Et surtout, il voulait au plus vite en finir avec lui et ce qui le concernait. Il l'appuya contre le mur, et le secoua pour qu'il se réveille.

-Hé ! Allez debout !

-Hum… émit le lycéen en reprenant quelque peu ses esprits.

-Dis-moi où tu habites, je vais t'y emmenais.

-C'est près de la gare…

-Hé ! Hé ! Reste éveillé !... c'est pas vrai ! Il s'est rendormi.

Seifer se gratta la tête, puis il mit l'autre garçon debout et marcha en le faisant avancer contre son épaule. Il se disait que Hayner devait être complètement sonné. C'est vrai quoi, il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Et là, une occasion en or s'offrait à lui. Il allait explorer la maison de sa prochaine victime et savoir ce qu'il pourrait trouvait ayant le plus de valeur à ses yeux.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement chez le châtain clair. Le voleur prit ses clefs pour ouvrir et entra dans la maison. Un jeune garçon de treize ans courut à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée et se stoppa net quand il vit son aîné inconscient. Ce garçon avait les cheveux un peu... touffus ? Et châtain légèrement foncé avec les yeux bleus. Le jeune collégien recula d'un pas en fixant la cicatrice de Seifer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir ce genre de chose. Le voleur remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de ressemblance entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il soupira quand même et se décida à parler.

-Où est ta mère, petit ? C'est ton frère, lui ?

-Ma… maman, il y a un problème ici…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Denzel ? dit une jeune femme brune en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant son fils, inconscient avec un inconnu. Elle eut un instant de panique extrême. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son gamin ? Elle se rapprocha du voleur, en courant presque et l'aida à marcher en soutenant Hayner. Denzel se précipita dans la chambre de son grand frère et déblaya le passage pour qu'ils puissent passer. Sa mère proposa de le mettre dans son lit, pour qu'il se repose et regarda le blond après cela.

-Vous êtes un ami d'Hayner ?

-On va plutôt dire une connaissance qu'un ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Je passais comme ça et je l'ai vu se battre avec des gens, alors je l'ai aidé.

-Merci beaucoup ! Il ne rentrait pas et je commençais à me faire du souci. Il oublie toujours son portable à la maison, alors je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Je vous remercie de l'avoir aidé et ramené.

-Ce n'est rien, mentit Seifer en souriant.

-Restez avec lui, je vais vous amener quelque chose.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre.

Denzel resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixa l'autre jeune homme, près de son aîné. Il le dévisagea du regard encore quelque seconde jusqu'à ce que Seifer se pose sur la chaise du bureau et l'interpelle. Le voleur savait très bien qu'il allait récupérer plein d'information en étant ici. Il venait de mentir à la jeune femme, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire cela aux parents. Déjà que la mère était morte de peur, il ne manquerait plus qu'il avoue avoir agi par intérêt et vengeance. Il perdrait surement toute sa crédibilité. Et puis, il avait une très bonne occasion d'appendre des choses. Il ne se serait pas douté une seconde avoir la chance de pouvoir observer l'environnement de sa victime le jour-même où celle-ci l'avait « forcé » à lui voler la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. C'était dure la vie de voleur parfois. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un petit bruit. Denzel… les gosses étaient vraiment énervants des fois.

-Tu vas rester là, encore longtemps ?

-Oui ! vous avez une cicatrice énorme !

-Je sais. Mauvaise rencontre, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

-C'était qui ?

-Tu poses trop de question.

-C'est la dernière !

-Non. Tu devrais aller faire tes devoirs avant qu'il se réveille et qu'il t'y oblige.

-C'est vrai… je vais y aller dans ce cas. Ne faites rien à mon frère, ok ?

-Ouais, ouais... allez, vas-y.

Denzel sortit à son tour aussi de la chambre en courant. Seifer soupira en se retrouvant seul avec sa victime. Il venait de renvoyer la personne la plus apte à répondre à ses questions. Mais ce gosse commençait vraiment à devenir lourd. Il posait trop de question. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un sale gosse, quoi de plus normal.

Se levant, il inspecta la chambre. Les affaires trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce, mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment en bazar pour autant. Elle avait un certain style bien à elle. Le voleur revint près du bureau et regarda les photos posées dessus. La première était encadrée et il y avait un gosse dessus dans les bras de sa mère, avec un homme à cote d'eux. Ils semblaient… heureux ? La seconde était avec la même femme, un autre homme, un petit enfant dans les bras des deux parents et l'autre gosse de l'autre photo plus grand. Il ressemblait à Hayner. Et il n'était pas content. Malgré le sourire qu'il avait, il n'était pas heureux. C'était un sourire forcé. Seifer reconnut aussi la femme et l'enfant. C'était Denzel et la mère des deux gosses. D'après ce qu'il comprit, les deux garçons étaient demi-frères par la jeune femme. Il prit la première photo et la rapprocha près de lui, pour mieux l'observer.

-Ne touche pas à ça, sale voleur !

Hayner, réveillé depuis peu, sauta sur l'autre garçon pour essayer de reprendre sa photo. Elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux, alors pas question de la laisser à un sale voleur; même si ce n'était que pour la regarder. Malheureusement, Seifer l'esquiva et lui tordit le bras dans son dos. Aujourd'hui, les planètes ne devaient pas être bonnes pour son horoscope. Il essaya de faire lâcher le blond, mais ne réussit pas. Seifer eut un sourire, vite suivit d'un rire sournois. Le lycéen serra les dents pour ne pas crier quand il sentit son bras se tordre davantage.

-Tu as l'air de tenir à cette petite chose. Ce serait vraiment dommage que je la lâche, _accidentellement_.

-Ne fait pas ça ! S'il te plait.

-T'as dit quoi là ? Parle plus fort. Je n'ai pas entendu.

-S'il te plait…

Le voleur relâcha l'autre garçon, et se posa sur la chaise en regardant le lycéen se masser les poignets. Le châtain récupéra la photo encadrée et la remit à sa place initiale, sous le regard amusé de l'autre garçon. Il le foudroya du regard, puis détourna les yeux pour observer de nouveau sa photo de famille. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi le voleur était là alors qu'il ne devait pas se trouver ici.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent. Jusqu'à ce que Seifer se redresse, surprenant le jeune garçon, et qu'il le force à se mettre sur ses genoux. Hayner commença à se débattre pour faire lâcher son tortionnaire, mais avec sa force actuelle, les choses n'allaient pas changer.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Lâche-moi immédiatement.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Tu fais comment ?

-Arrête ton délire ! La…

Hayner écarquilla les yeux en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes. Seifer venait de l'embrasser ! Il ne commença à se débattre qu'au bout de quelque seconde. Le temps que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau, il lui fallait un certain laps de temps avant de se bouger. Il mit quelque coup assez faiblards pour le faire lâcher, mais Seifer attrapa son poignet pour qu'il cesse de bouger et approfondit le baiser. Si ça continuait, le lycéen allait craquer ! Il n'était pas comme ca. Il était… Il était…

-Hayner ?

Oui, bon d'accord. Il connaissait son prénom, pourquoi sa mère le lui rappelait-elle ? Sa mère ? Les deux garçons se séparèrent rapidement, et le lycéen vira au rouge. Sa mère était là, et elle les regardait choquée. Hayner voulut se séparer de l'autre garçon, mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte. Une idée devait sans doute venir de germer dans la tête de Seifer. À moins qu'il ne fasse cela que pour l'embêter. Les deux cas étaient très tentants. Le châtain se débattit, sachant que si ça continuait sa mère allait se faire des fausses idées sur lui.

-Hayner… tu es… s'inquiéta la seule femme.

-Non maman ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

-Il serait peut-être tant de lui dire, non ? commença Seifer.

-Mon fils… Hayner, et vous jeune homme, il va falloir qu'on parle.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, et la mère ferma la porte pour se poser sur le lit. Elle reprit lentement sa respiration pour se calmer. Mais l'image de son fils se faisant embrasser par un autre garçon ne l'aidait pas vraiment, il fallait l'avouer. Hayner était toujours dans les bras du voleur. Seifer avait en tête de se faire passer pour le petit copain du châtain, alors s'il voulait que sa stratégie marche, il n'avait pas intérêt à commettre la moindre erreur. Il devait convaincre la mère du châtain, et le tour serrait joué. Il savait parler aux gens, alors il devrait assez facilement manipuler la mère. La jeune femme observa les deux garçons, puis ouvrit la bouche, pour enfin parler.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, mon fils... vient de se faire embrasser par un autre… homme… dit-elle hésitante, n'y croyant presque pas.

-Exactement ! approuva Seifer. Par son petit ami pour être plus précis.

-On n'est pas ensemble ! rectifia le plus jeune.

-Ne sois pas timide, enfin… Hayner…

-Tu sais Hayner, ce n'est pas très grave si tu es de ce bord-là. Tu resteras toujours mon fils… même si tu es de ce bord-là… le rassura-t-elle un peu. Et comment se nomme ton petit ami ?

-Seifer, répondit le concerné. Je vais prendre soin de votre fils chéri, ne vous en faites pas. Et vous ? Quel est le prénom de la femme qui a donné naissance à mon ange ?

-Ashelia. Mais appelle-moi Ashe. Tu as bien choisi ton copain, mon chéri. J'en suis _heureuse_ pour vous deux.

-Maman, ne crois pas ce menteur ! Il ment ! Je ne suis pas avec lui. Je suis hétéro !

-Hétéro, mais attiré par moi. Allez arrête de mentir ainsi Hayner. Tu as bien vu qu'elle n'était pas contre notre relation. Tu peux arrêter cette comédie.

-Prenez soin de lui, ok ? Déjà qu'il ne sait pas se débrouiller seul… finit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Hayner tendit la main vers sa mère qui partait déjà et baissa la tête, dégouté.

Et voila ! Maintenant sa mère le prenait pour va savoir quoi. Ah si. Pour ce qu'il n'était. C'est-à-dire, un… Il avait du mal à s'avouer ça. Il se redressa et commença à taper sur Seifer. Il détestait les gens ainsi qui forçaient les autres à faire des choses. Seifer lui rappelait son père. Le même sourire narquois pour avoir réussi son coup. Un très sale coup, prémédité à l'avance. Il ne supportait pas ce voleur. Il savait que sa mère l'accepterait tel qu'il soit, parce que son père les avait abandonné et qu'elle s'était promise de pas faire la même chose, mais là…

-Lâche-moi ! Tu as piégé ma mère, alors maintenant pars !

-Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas ce que je veux.

-Ah ? ! Et tu veux quoi ? !

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit Seifer en se levant, relâchant l'autre garçon par la même occasion.

-Pff… remets plus les pieds ici !

-Enfin Hayner… Tu as vu la réaction de ta mère ? Elle est heureuse qu'on soit ensemble. À ton avis, que se passerait-il si elle savait que c'était faux ?

-Toi…

-Au fait…

Seifer s'avança vers le châtain qui recula, et le coinça contre le mur, en mettant sa jambe entre celles du plus jeune. Hayner émit un léger gémissement et rougit de gêne, d'embarras et de honte.

Comment un simple contact comme celui-ci pouvait le faire gémir ? ! C'était un chef de bande ! De simple chose ne devait pas le troubler ainsi. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était le fait de voir le voleur si près. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore faire ? ! Il ne devait pas crier, ce serait s'avouer vaincu contre un type comme son père. De plus, si Denzel entrait dans la chambre, là ce serait encore plus pire que le passage de sa mère. Le collégien allait l'embêter sans arrêt. Le bouton « stop » se serait cassé en les voyant ainsi. Si près l'un de l'autre… Une distance si… Hayner ferma les yeux, les joues enflammées. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le voleur avait fait son corps prisonnier du sien. Le lycéen frémit en sentant un souffle proche de son oreille. Pourquoi les choses sur lesquels il ne voulait pas tomber lui sauter en pleine face ?

-Tu sais que je t'ai sauvé des trois guignols et que je t'ai ramené ici ? Tu devrais m'être plus reconnaissant.

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Tu aurais dû partir.

-C'est ce que tu crois ? Vraiment ? En tant que copain parfait, je te laisse mon numéro. Garde-le au cas où tu aurais encore besoin de moi. Tu es faible. Tu ne devrais pas chercher les problèmes à plus fort que toi.

Seifer recula assez pour laisser Hayner s'effondrer seul, au sol, puis il prit le portable du châtain et fit sonner le sien avec.

Parfait. Il avait le numéro de sa victime. Sa mère pensait même qu'ils formaient un couple. Il était vraiment doué. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à prendre la chose qui avait le plus de valeur aux yeux de sa victime. Il lui faudrait maximum une semaine pour réussir, puis il pourrait recommencer ses habitudes qui étaient de voler aux gens assez aisés pour revendre ses trouvailles à de bon prix. Il sortit de la pièce, mais il revint sur ses pas en voyant que Ashe allait passer devant la chambre. Il alla près de l'autre garçon et l'embrassa un peu avant que la mère arrive. Elle sourit, puis continua son chemin vers la chambre de Denzel. Hayner repoussa le blond avec brutalité, et s'essuya la bouche, la tête baissée. Il était coincé. Il devait trouver un plan pour sortir de cette mer…veilleuse situation catastrophique.

-Ne m'embrasse pas… Ne fait pas ça sans réel sentiments.

-Avec de telles pensées, tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, alors dégage d'ici.

Seifer haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Le lycéen ferma la porte peu après et se mit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il pouvait voir en bas de chez lui depuis cette endroit. Il ne tarda pas à voir son tortionnaire sortir et aller sur le trottoir d'en face. Il fronça les sourcils quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il devait expulser le blond de sa vie au plus vite. Mais actuellement, sa mère était dans une histoire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et il avait pour devoir de la sortir de là. Il était dans un double gros problème !

-Hayner, je voudrais que l'on parle, s'il te plaît. Viens au salon, et prends ton portable aussi.

Apparemment, Ashe n'acceptait pas entièrement sa pseudo relation avec un autre homme et le ton de sa voix le montrait clairement. Hayner prit donc sur lui tout ça et se rendit dans le salon avec son portable. Sa mère se trouvait assis sur une chaise d'un air très sérieux. Chose rare parce qu'elle ne cessait de sourire en général. Et quand elle prenait ce genre d'expression, ça ne voulait pas dire bon signe tout ça. Il soupira et prit place en face d'elle. Il lui envoya son portable en le faisant glisser jusqu'à elle sur la table.

-Explique-moi tout ça. Depuis quand tu es en couple avec lui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-Écoute, maman... je veux te préciser qu'il n'y a rien eu entre moi et Seifer.

-Sauf des baisers. Rien de très important... Tu l'as appelé "Seifer-chéri" dans ton répertoire ? ! Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien a dire ! Je ne sais pas, c'est venu tout seul... Il m'a embrassé et puis voila comment c'est arrivé ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux en disant que l'on sortait ensemble !

-Hayner...

Le lycéen croisait les bras et regardait ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas une seule seconde que sa mère soit 'déçue' par lui. Mais, une petite seconde... elle n'acceptait pas complètement sa relation ! Alors, pourquoi venait-il de confirmer tout ça ? ! Il avait dis haut et fort qu'il sortait avec Seifer.

. . . . .

Et merde ! Il venait de se coincer tout seul dans la pire de toutes les situations qu'il avait vécu. Pourquoi ? Avait-il si peu de chance que ça ? Et sa mère qui soupirait en lui rendant son portable d'un air gêné ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il sentait qu'il venait de faire l'une des choses les plus stupides.

-Hayner, tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance ? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir montré clairement que tu étais mon petit poussin rien qu'à moi... et à Seifer maintenant aussi...

-Maman, ce n'est pas grave. C'est moi, je suis stupide. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. T'inquiète pas pour moi. N'y pense tout simplement plus. D'accord ? Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour oublier ça. Je vais dans ma chambre à plus tard !

Hayner se leva et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il ferma sa porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci, le rouge aux joues en fixant le sol. Tout ça ne devait être qu'un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

De retour chez lui, Seifer tomba sur Fujin et Raijin. Ses deux subordonnés l'attendaient devant chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et les laissa entrer. Comme dans ses habitudes, la jeune femme ne dit rien et entra en silence, contrairement à son acolyte. Ils allèrent tous dans le salon du blond pour parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Seifer.

-Tu n'es pas revenu, alors on a pensé que tu étais tombé sur Squall, répondit Raijin.

-Alors ? insista Fujin.

-Je dois voler le trésor d'un sale gosse à cause de Squall et Yuffie. Il me reste juste trois semaines pour le faire. Je pourrais y arriver facilement, mais il faudra que vous couvrez mon absence.

-Pas de soucis ! approuvèrent les deux subordonnés.

Seifer hocha la tête, satisfait. Il allait enfin pouvoir atteindre son but le plus rapidement possible.


	3. Troisième règle

Tous les voleurs, tels qu'ils soient, se doivent de respecter et d'obéir aux 5 grandes règles des Voleurs. Ses règles nous protègent des erreurs possibles que nous puissions faire, nous, voleurs. Ce sont des règles tellement basiques que les voleurs les font sans y penser. Même les amateurs, ou les enfants quand ils piquent des bonbons à leur maman.

_Règle n°3 :_ Ne jamais voler autres choses que l'objectif prévu.

Certaines personnes pouvaient convaincre facilement les autres, sans que ceux-ci s'en rendent compte. Malheureusement pour Hayner, il ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie. Il aurait donc énormément de mal pour que sa mère le croie lui, et non ce voleur.

Les cours étaient faits, normalement, pour travailler et pas pour penser à un moyen de tuer une des personnes que l'on ne supporte pas du tout. Même en savant cela, le châtain écrivait des trucs incompréhensibles pour éliminer Seifer. Il convaincrait sa mère plus tard qu'il était toujours hétéro. Mais être hétéro, c'était quoi au juste ? Sortir au moins, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avec le sexe opposé, l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer d'une voix suave qu'on l'aime ?

Il lâcha son crayon et se figea en fixant sa feuille.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'avait fait Seifer il y avait une semaine ? Hormis le fait qu'ils soient tous deux des garçons, tout collait parfaitement. Une panique s'empara de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse avec une fille. Quand il sortait avec « une fille », c'était parce qu'elle le lui demandait, et qu'il n'aimait pas rendre les gens tristes, comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas dire que les filles le laissaient indifférent, mais il pouvait aussi s'en passer. Tant qu'il avait une console et une bonne glace à l'eau de mer.

Une seconde !

Alors… les filles avaient si peu de valeur à ses yeux que ça ? ! Il croisa ses bras et y enfouit sa tête. Il était hétéro, non ? Et s'il ne l'était pas ? ! Que ferait-il ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment poser de question jusqu'à présent, car il disait attendre la bonne personne. Serait-ce donc… « lui », cette personne, tant attendue ?

-Impossible ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

-Votre cauchemar était si terrible qu'il vous a réveillé, pour une fois, Hayner ? demanda sa professeur, d'un air sarcastique.

-Eh bien…

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour parler de ce cauchemar.

Toute la classe rit devant son embarras.

C'était confirmé. La chance le fuyait. Il venait de penser des choses bizarre et il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui pour se calmer. Mais là, comme par hasard, à la fin du dernier cours de sa journée, il fallait qu'il reste par la faute de Seifer ? ! Plus il pensait à ce voleur, plus il lui trouvait de défauts. Il venait d'en trouver un autre d'ailleurs : causeur d'ennuis. Il lui arrivait de remettre la faute sur les gens, mais actuellement, ce n'était pas sur « les gens », mais sur un individu qui lui avait attiré plein de problème !

Après avoir gentiment discuté avec sa professeur, Hayner sortit de sa classe. Il n'aimait pas devoir parler de son « comportement » soudain avec ses enseignants. Il n'allait tout de même pas leur dire qu'il préparer un moyen pour tuer quelqu'un. Le terme « tuer » leur aurait fait penser qu'il était gravement atteint. Alors il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas pour le moment.

Quand il sortit de l'enceinte du lycée, il sourit en voyant Roxas, Olette, Sora, Kairi et Riku l'attendre. Pence avait dû rentrer en vitesse chez lui pour des raisons personnelles. Olette les avertit en le voyant arriver. Cette fille était plus comme un ami, qu'une amie. Même si elle s'habillait à peu près comme une fille, il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme telle. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était petit, alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour elle ? La plupart des amours venait de l'enfance. Mais dans leurs cas… ça n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Quelle prise de tête ! Il était hétéro, un point, c'est tout.

-Tu as eu un coup de folie, Hayner ? le provoqua Roxas.

-Non, pourquoi cette question Roxane ? répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que je suis un garçon !

-Et moi, j'ai pas eu un coup de folie !

Les autres rirent devant leurs spectacles. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis, mais aussi des meilleurs rivaux. C'était ça de l'amitié, non ? La petite bande se mit en route après la rigolade. Il mettrait plus de temps que prévu pour rejoindre chez lui. La plupart du temps, quand ils se retrouvaient ainsi, après qu'une grande partie des lycéens soient partis, ils allaient s'amuser en ville. Ils faisaient même d'énorme détour pour rester entre eux. Comme les gens normaux.

Dommage qu'il manquait Xion, Axel et les autres, pensa-t-il. Avec ceux-là, ils se seraient encore plus marrés et il aurait mis davantage de temps. Qui est de bonne compagnie qui ne se quitte pas. C'était ça le proverbe, non ? De toute façon, il s'amusait bien avec ses amis.

-Eh, on va prendre quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim, proposa Sora, en pointant du doigt une supérette, juste à coté.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à te remplir le ventre, toi, soupira son faux jumeau. Mais j'avoue que tu viens de me donner faim. Allons-y !

-Je vous attends ici, dit Hayner. Je dois économiser en ce moment.

-Tu as une copine ? lui demanda Olette en souriant.

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout !

-Ouais, ouais, on dit tous ça. T'en fait pas monsieur le tombeur, je te ramènerais un truc, se moqua son meilleur ami en le voyant rougir.

Le groupe entra dans la supérette, tandis que le châtain soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, en fixant le sol. Il n'avait pas de copine. Mais plutôt… « un copain ». Seifer avait bien fait une 'demande' en disant qu'ils étaient en couple ? Il secoua la tête. De toute manière, il n'économisait pas pour le voleur, mais pour lui. Sa mère refusait de lui payer un super jeu d'aventure comme il les aimait, alors il devait économiser l'argent qu'il avait déjà et faire son possible pour en obtenir. Mais c'était plus dur que prévu. Surtout qu'il avait dans l'objectif d'éliminer Seifer, et qu'il devrait mettre de l'argent de coté aussi pour son plan.

Un soupir franchit à nouveau ses lèvres. Ses amis en mettaient du temps ! Ce n'était quand même pas les heures de pointe ! Attendre était si… ennuyeux… Il n'était pas patient de nature, mais alors pas du tout ! Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête en fermant les yeux. Pour passer le temps, il pensa au jeu qu'il allait s'offrir. De très beaux graphismes, une histoire haute en rebondissement, une bande sonore géniale... enfin, d'après les infos qu'il avait lu, c'était comme ça.

Bon sang, il voulait vraiment s'offrir ce jeu !

-Tu m'attendais ?

Hayner sursauta en entendant une voix et se tourna immédiatement vers celle-ci.

Seifer. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et cette voix narquoise, mêlée à de la moquerie… C'était insupportable. Le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêtait. Pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas d'ailleurs ? Les deux garçons se regardèrent un petit moment puis le voleur bougea vers le châtain qui se mit sur ses gardes.

-Je ne t'attendais pas du tout ! affirma-t-il, .

-Vraiment ? Que faisais-tu ici, dans ce cas ?

-Des amis sont entrés chercher un petit truc et je les attendais. Rien d'autre !

-Vraiment ?

Seifer se mit en face d'Hayner, posa sa main à coté de sa tête, contre le mur et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le lycéen sentit ses joues rougir, comme pas permis, et essaya de s'enfoncer contre le béton. Sauf que ça ne marchait pas ; bien évidemment. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Ou plutôt, il ne le remarqua qu'à ce moment précis, quand le blond rapprocha leur visage. Son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour pour qu'il trouve une idée. Il plaqua ses mains contre le torse de l'autre garçon et remit une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire sans se défendre un minimum. Il le regarda d'un air méchant et l'agressa presque oralement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sale voleur ? !

-Là, je viens d'acheter un petit truc pour moi. Et je comptais saluer mon « copain » avant que celui-ci ne me repousse, pourquoi ?

-Hein ? ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble que je sache !

-Hayner, désolé du retard. Kairi est tombée amoureuse d'un mec et on a dû le suivre, s'expliqua Roxas en sortant du magasin.

La bande se figea en voyant Hayner ainsi, avec un autre garçon. Aucun d'entre eux ne se seraient doutés qu'il avait ce penchant là. Personne ne s"était même posé la question sur ce sujet-là.

Il se maudissait. Hayner se maudissait d'avoir autant de malchance. Il maudissait surtout Seifer d'agir ainsi, sans réfléchir. Et aussi le temps. Comme par hasard, le temps avait décidé que ses amis sortiraient au moment le plus embarrassant pour lui. Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent sans qu'il le veuille. C'était vraiment un jour néfaste pour lui. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation fâcheuse. Il repoussa le blond et se mit devant ses amis pour s'expliquer.

-Non, c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! On faisait rien ensemble !

-Hayner, c'est qui au juste ? finit par lui demander son meilleur ami, encore choqué.

-C'est juste un ami, rien d'autre.

-Je savais pas que tu te faisais d'autre ami que ta vieille bande, répliqua Sora, en détendant l'atmosphère, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre accord, tu sais ça, au moins ?

-C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure ! s'exclama finalement Kairi en allant près de Seifer, toute heureuse, avec Olette.

-Si j'avais su que c'était les amis d'Hayner qui me suivaient à la trace, j'aurais été moins rapide.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, je peux vous demander votre nom et âge ? demanda la rousse.

-Tu peux aussi me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Seifer et j'ai 18ans. Et vous, jolies demoiselles ?

Hayner fronça les sourcils à cette réplique : c'était lui son petit ami, pas les deux autres filles. Roxas remarqua son mécontentement, mais ne dit rien et poussa les garçons vers l'autre blond. Le châtain venait aussi d'apprendre l'âge de son soi-disant copain, alors que ça faisait une semaine qu'ils se 'connaissaient'. Seifer n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui. Son regard s'assombrit. Kairi et Olette parlaient avec leur aîné avec aisance. Pourquoi elles, et pas lui ? Qu'avaient-elles de plus que lui ? Rien, hormis le fait d'être des filles. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher, vite suivi des autres. Il n'allait pas rester dehors plus longtemps, s'il y avait le voleur avec lui. Surtout si c'était pour l'entendre draguer d'autres filles.

Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème.

-Roxas, dès qu'on est plus très loin de chez moi, je rentre. Ma mère m'a appelé pour que je rentre.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle Axel. Sa mère l'a appelé pour qu'il aille chercher son frère. Il se serait battu avec un autre gosse, répliqua Roxas en riant.

-Reno ne changera jamais, après tout. C'est comme son frère, c'est dans leurs gênes de se battre avec tout le monde.

-Sauf qu'Axel a arrêté de se battre pour rien, fit remarquer Riku.

Les quatre garçons rirent sans penser aux filles avec Seifer. Le voleur savait parler aux demoiselles. Elles aimaient bien recevoir des compliments de garçon mystérieux, surtout plus âgés qu'elles. Certes, il leur parlait, mais écoutait aussi les lycéens à l'avant qui les guidaient va savoir où. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Il allait pouvoir exécuter son plan plus vite que prévu. Le soir même, s'il avait le temps. Il sortit son portable en appela une amie à lui, faisant arrêter tout le groupe.

-Salut Namine, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ?... Pareil. J'aurais un petit service à te demander… Tu t'en doutais ? C'est bien pour toi… Tu aimes bien faire des paysages non ? Tu pourrais exercer ton métier à cet endroit, en numérique ?...merci, t'es génial ! Je t'aime ! À plus tard, termina-t-il en raccrochant.

-C'était qui ? demanda Kairi.

-Ma grande sœur. Elle est géniale. Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jalouse ? Vous n'avez rien à lui envier.

-Quel beau parleur, répliqua Hayner, pas convaincu.

Ils se remirent en route. Mais pour une raison inconnue, le châtain se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas voir les deux filles coller de si près le blond. Il y avait plein de garçon dans ce bas monde, alors pourquoi lui ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir finalement.

Le groupe arriva à un croisement montant – leur ville avait été bâtie en pente – et Hayner se retourna vers Roxas.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai à faire. Donc je rentre. A plus tard !

-Attends un peu, Hayner ! l'appela Roxas.

Le lycéen les salua et s'éloigna en courant. Il mettait souvent les choses au clair devant sa console de jeu. Chacun son truc pour réfléchir correctement. Et puis, il pourrait manger un petit truc vite fait, et s'extasier devant la photo de sa vraie famille.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur le bras d'un grand blond qui le retint alors qu'il allait traverser la route. Il repensa à la première fois où il avait croisé Seifer. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne referait plus ça.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'emporta-t-il tout de même.

-Tu vas quand même pas me laisser tout seul avec tes amis, alors que je ne les connais même pas.

-Je croyais que tu ne me retiendrais plus alors qu'il y a de la circulation.

-Je crois bien que si je te lâche, je lâcherais aussi une chose que tu voudrais garder pour toi. Comme pour Ashe.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Je vais me gêner.

Et maintenant, c'était le même problème avec ses amis. Seifer était en train de tirer sur les ficelles qu'il était sur de pouvoir garder en main. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait surveiller le blond pour éviter d'autre problème.

Il fit lâcher l'autre garçon en tirant son bras à lui et rejoignit son groupe. Tous ses plans allaient tomber à l'eau par la faute d'une seule et même personne : un sale voleur de pacotille. Il se remit en route, sous l'incompréhension totale des autres.

Roxas remarqua tout de suite que Seifer pouvait faire de son meilleur ami ce qu'il voulait à cause de quelque chose de gênant qu'il aurait fait; comme devant la supérette. Hayner et Seifer avaient peut-être une relation, mais il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un fasse du chantage à son meilleur ami devant lui. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion plus tard, lui et l'autre blond.

Un quart d'heure après, ils arrivèrent dans un parc. Olette était rentrée chez elle car ils étaient passés juste devant. Kairi collait toujours Seifer. La seule différence était qu'elle le tenait par le bras à présent. Sora avait voulu connaître leur sujet de conversation, mais il n'était resté qu'une minute. La raison était simple : Kairi parlait pour ne rien dire et de choses assez osées pour son pauvre ami. Riku l'avait direct remis devant avec eux sous prétexte que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Qui aurait pu penser que les filles étaient plus perverses que les garçons ? Aucun d'entre eux. Donc pour se rattraper, Riku avait proposé à Sora de lui payer ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, Roxas avait entendu cette phrase et il allait en profiter aussi.

-Regarde Kairi, c'est une photographe là-bas. On prend une photo de groupe ?

-Bonne idée Seifer ! Et les garçons, on va prendre une photo de groupe.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hayner en la regardant.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux prendre une photo avec un garçon aussi mignon… Allez, s'il vous plait.

-Moi je veux aussi prendre une photo, avoua Sora. Riku, je veux que tu nous payes la photo.

-Sora ! le réprimanda son faux-jumeau. Tu ne vas pas gaspiller l'offre de Riku pour une photo !

-À toi l'honneur Kairi, répliqua Riku en suivant la jeune femme vers la photographe.

Les lycéens suivirent la demoiselle toujours accroché à Seifer vers la photographe – une belle blonde aux yeux bleus – qui sourit en voyant le voleur s'approcher. Comme ils en avaient eu l'idée, les quatre garçons affirmèrent que c'était à Kairi et Seifer d'aller demander pour la photo. C'était son travail, alors la photographe ne put qu'accepter de prendre une photo de groupe. Ils se mirent en place, la rouquine près de Seifer entre lui et Riku; Roxas, Sora et Hayner accroupis devant eux, prenant la pose en faisant le signe de victoire avec de grand sourire. Et comme par hasard, le châtain se retrouva devant le blond.

Une fois la photo prise, ils se relevèrent et suivirent la jeune photographe près d'une camionnette où ils l'attendirent, sauf Seifer qui entra pour la « surveiller ».

-Sora, si tu as gaspillé l'offre de Riku pour une photo mal faite par une amatrice, je m'occupe de ton cas à la maison ! le prévint son frère.

-Que je sache, c'est à moi que Riku a dit offrir un truc. Donc, j'en fais ce que je veux, rétorqua Sora, tout content. Et puis, on pourra faire d'autres photos si celle-là est ratée.

-Il en met du temps ! s'écria Kairi.

-Qui ? Ton chéri ? se moqua Hayner.

-On sort pas ensemble, tu sais ?

-Pas encore. Avoue que tu avais envie de le dire. On ne t'en veut pas de cacher tes sentiments.

-Tu es très drôle.

-C'est prêt. Regardez ! s'exclama la blonde en sortant de son atelier.

Les lycéens se hâtèrent de voir le résultat de la photo. Ils l'observèrent très surpris. Elle était réussite. Cette jeune femme n'aurait pas du faire carrière en tant qu'amatrice, mais en tant que professionnel ! Elle avait bien fait ressortir les teintes du paysage et celles du groupe. Il y avait en tout 6 photos. Chacun en prit une, puis Riku paya et ils partirent. Seifer offrit un sourire à la photographe qu'il connaissait bien, et rejoignit les autres.

Peu de temps après, Roxas demanda à Kairi de rejoindre les garçons à l'avant, mais celle-ci refusa. Il la supplia, avant que Seifer n'intervienne et lui 'ordonne' d'obéir, voyant clairement que ça devait être très sérieux. La jeune demoiselle, ne voulant pas lâcher Seifer, finit par céder et alla près des garçons devant.

-Oui ? Que veux-tu ? le questionna Seifer.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as dis à Hayner ? C'est rare qu'il change d'avis comme ça en parlant avec quelqu'un.

-Rien.

-Je connais Hayner depuis qu'on est enfant, alors je l'aurais su si vous aviez été ami. Il m'aurait parlé de toi.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, il te cache des trucs, c'est normal.

-Dis - !

-Roxas ! Reviens ici ! Y a la princesse Kairi qui nous casse les oreilles comme quoi tu es trop lent avec son Seifer d'amour ! Ramène-toi !

Hayner agrippa son ami en passant son bras par dessus son épaule et le tira devant. Kairi revint auprès du voleur en souriant et prit son bras droit entre les siens, contre sa poitrine. Elle fit une moue boudeuse et regarda le voleur.

-Seifer, vous parliez de quoi avec Roxas ? Tu veux qu'il te présente une fille ?

-Non, pas besoin. Je suis déjà en couple. N'est-ce pas Hayner ?

-Ouais, ouais, c'est cool ! répondit le châtain en hochant la tête.

-Hein ? fit la rouquine perdue.

Près de trente minutes après, tous les lycéens furent enfin chez eux. Hayner et Seifer venaient de ramener Kairi chez elle. Elle avait supplié son ami pour qu'il la laisse seule avec le voleur, mais celui-ci l'avait remballé en disant qu'il devait lui parler en privé plus tard. Donc, le châtain fit quelque pas avec le blond puis il s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu pour qu'il garde son secret, et maintenant, il pouvait enfin partir tranquillement.

-On s'est bien amusé, donc je rentre chez moi.

-Que va dire ta mère si elle te voit rentrer seul ?

-Tu aimes vraiment me faire subir tous les malheurs possible, hein ? Pff… tu restes que cinq minutes, pas plus.

-Allons-y.

Le lycéen marcha en direction de chez lui, d'un pas vif, essayant de semer l'ainé. Mais celui-ci emboitait très bien son pas. Le blond n'aurait jamais pensé autant se divertir avec des lycéens plus jeunes que lui. Surtout qu'il venait de quitter le lycée l'année précédente. Il n'y avait que deux an d'écart entre eux. Il sourit à cette pensée. C'était rare qu'il passe du temps avec des gens plus jeunes que lui. Il ne restait qu'avec Fujin et Raijin. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était qu'il venait de s'attacher à lui. A une simple victime qu'il volerait le soir même. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur lui, sinon, il ne serait plus un bon voleur.

-Au fait, quand tu as dis devant la supérette… que… tu allais saluer ton… copain, tu parlais de moi ?

-Tu comprends vite, faut juste que tu y penses assez longtemps, se moqua le plus grand.

-Arrête ça ! Je ne t'autorise pas à te moquer de moi !

-Tu crois ça ?

-Oh que oui !

Pour accompagner ses dires, Hayner se mit à courir en souriant. Seifer l'interpela sous la surprise et se lança à sa poursuite. Il aurait pu le laisser courir, et le rejoindre après, mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, tout sens du jeu se perdrait. Et puis, une course ou un autre, qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de mal ? Il était en pleine forme. Il rattrapa bien vite le lycéen et le maintint au niveau de la taille. Il remarqua les rougeurs de l'autre garçon qu'il estima être l'effet de la course.

-On fait un tour ? Autant on profitait. Il fait beau, et la nuit de ne va pas tomber avant 20h ou moins, proposa le blond.

-Hum… tant qu'à faire, autant bien se marrer !

- C'était génial ! Faudra qu'on se refasse une sortie du même style ! s'exclama Hayner avant de lécher sa glace.

-J'avoue qu'on a bien rigolé.

Les deux garçons s'étaient enfin posés pour déguster leurs glaces à l'eau mer en haut de l'horloge de la gare. Ils avaient passé leur temps à s'amuser. Seifer avait proposé de faire un tour au parc. Là, ils avaient vu un petit spectacle de magie, fait par un amateur. Hayner avait même participé, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il faisait les choses que le magicien lui disait et ne comprenait rien au tour. Il s'était comporté comme un enfant. Comme son demi-frère. Seifer en avait profité pour prendre des photos avec son portable. Namine se trouvait encore dans le parc à cet instant, alors elle avait pris quelque cliché, aussi.

Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés dans les ennuies pour avoir aidé une jolie jeune femme. Ils avaient préféré battre en retraite quand ils avaient appris qu'ils se trouvaient dans le territoire de leurs adversaires. Mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclés, alors ils avaient dû se battre. Seifer se débrouillait très bien au corps à corps. Contrairement au lycéen, alors il avait dû lui venir en aide à plusieurs reprises. Quand on n'a pas le cerveau, on a les poings. Maintenant, ils pouvaient dire que c'était faux. Le châtain avait un peu des deux.

Dès qu'ils avaient eu fini de se battre, ils étaient tombés dans un tournoi amateur de Struggle, organisé sur la place des fêtes. Chacun s'était retrouvé dans une poule différente, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face lors de la finale que Seifer remporta au désespoir du plus jeune. Hayner adorait ce sport. A chaque tournoi organisé, il y participait. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait supplié le blond pour qu'ils y aillent. Le résultat : il était dégoûté. Et pas qu'un peu ! Il avait perdu ! Et pas contre n'importe qui, mais face au blond et en finale !

Après l'effort, le réconfort. Seifer leur avait payé une glace à l'eau de mer comme récompense pour avoir passé une fin de journée ensemble. Il ne se serait même pas douté une seconde que cela se passerait si bien.

-J'espère qu'on fera encore un tournoi de Struggle ensemble. Et là, je te battrai à plate couture !

-Ne rêve pas trop. Je ne me laisserais pas battre aussi facilement.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Ils s'entendaient très bien. Plus qu'ils l'auraient pensé. La vue du coucher de soleil les apaisa tous deux. Ils léchèrent leurs glaces en regardant plus bas. Là où ils s'étaient affrontés quelque minute avant. Un moment glace à l'eau de mer entre deux. Hayner n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Il en mangeait qu'en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Ou plutôt, de tous ses amis. Ils se mettaient par groupe de trois le plus souvent. Il sourit à cette pensée. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus merveilleux à cet instant précis ?

-Tu manges vraiment comme un gosse. Tu as de la glace sur le bord de la bouche, fit remarquer Seifer en souriant.

-Vraiment ? C'est parti maintenant ? demanda le dit gosse en essuyant le bord de sa bouche avec sa main.

-Attends. Je vais te l'enlever.

Le blond enleva le bâton de glace fini de sa bouche en s'approchant doucement du lycéen. Quand leurs visages furent assez proches, il enleva la glace du bord de la lèvre d'Hayner en mettant un coup de langue. Le jeune homme rougit en le voyant faire. Et là, ce n'était pas sous l'effet d'un quelconque effort. Les deux garçons s'observèrent en rapprochant inconsciemment leurs lèvres pour finir par les unir. Ils s'embrassaient. Ou plutôt, Seifer venait de l'embrasser. Au lieu d'être surpris, comme pour la première fois, il ferma les yeux pour en profiter. Plaisir qui ne dura qu'un court instant. Même s'il venait d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. La coucher de soleil, la glace qui continuait de fondre dans sa main, la défaite qu'il venait de subir, l'heure qui s'écoulait trop rapidement dans les meilleurs moments.

Une chose le ramena sur terre : le temps. Il n'en avait plus. Sa mère allait l'achever avec des questions. Il ouvrit les yeux et repoussa le blond d'un coup. Heureusement qu'il ne tomba pas dans le vide.

-Désolé, il faut que je rentre. Il faut qu'on rentre plutôt. Tu as promis de me raccompagner. J'ai pas vraiment envie que ma mère pose trop de question. Et puis, elle t'aime bien. Elle se sentira mieux quand elle verra qu'on est ensemble.

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

Ils se levèrent et partirent. Pourquoi le châtain se sentit-il si… mal d'avoir coupé le baiser d'un coup sec ? Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû le faire de toute manière. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de manque ? Il ne savait pas. Pour quel raison son cœur battait si vite en la présence du voleur ? Alors… c'était lui la personne qu'il avait attendue ? Ironie du sort. Il ne le supportait pas, et maintenant, il commençait à… l'aimer.

Au milieu de la nuit, la fenêtre d'Hayner s'ouvrit. Une ombre s'introduit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle approcha le bureau et prise en main la photo de la vraie famille du lycéen. Elle fut remplacée par une autre image avec un mot en dessous du cadre. L'inconnu s'arrêta pour voir le garçon endormi et le détailla du regard. Il le trouvait mignon. Attendrissant. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-'Faudra qu'on se refasse une sortie du genre' hein ? Auras-tu toujours cette envie ?

Sans plus de cérémonie Seifer partit par la fenêtre, en emportant la photo avec lui. La chose la précieuse aux yeux du châtain : sa photo de famille.

Le lendemain matin, Hayner se réveilla en sentant son portable vibrer. Il avait décidé de mettre aussi son portable comme réveil. Denzel ne pourrait pas l'arrêter ; il y avait un code. Et même éteint, il continuait de vibrer. Autant que son portable serve à quelque chose. Il sortit de son lit et alla vers sa photo. C'était la seule chose qui l'encourageait à aller en cours. Mais à la place, il y eut une autre photo. C'était seule prise la veille. Il remarqua le mot dessous et le prit avec hâte.

_Je t'avais dis que je n'avais pas encore ce que je voulais. Cette chose, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus chère à tes yeux. Et c'était cette photo. Maintenant, je peux sortir de ta vie. J'ai supprimé toute chose te permettant de me joindre. Oublie-moi. C'est mieux pour nous._

_S._

Alors tout ça n'avait servi qu'à une chose : la vengeance de Seifer. Ils avaient passé du bon temps ensemble pour rien ? Juste pour en finir ainsi ? Hayner s'effondra au sol, en pleurant. Seifer lui avait non seulement pris la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, mais aussi son cœur.


	4. Quatrième règle

Tous les voleurs, tels qu'ils soient, se doivent de respecter et d'obéir aux 5 grandes règles des Voleurs. Ses règles nous protègent des erreurs possibles que nous puissions faire, nous, voleurs. Ce sont des règles tellement basiques que les voleurs les font sans y penser. Même les amateurs, ou les enfants quand ils piquent des bonbons à leur maman.

_Règle n°4 :_ S'éloigner le plus possible après vole.

C'était ça un voleur.

Quelqu'un qui prenait tout sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Sans penser aux sentiments de la victime. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour l'objet volé.

Hayner ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait baissé sa garde une journée, et voilà le résultat. Il avait perdu la chose qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux. Il s'appuya contre son bureau, recroquevillé sur lui-même et froissa le mot que lui avait laissé Seifer comme cadeau d'adieu. Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis cet incident. Chaque matin, il déprimait, mais là c'était trop pour lui. Il savait que certaines personnes pouvaient être sans pitié, mais à ce point-là, il ne s'en serrait jamais douté.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-il de perdre la seule chose qu'il avait de sa vraie vie, avec sa vraie famille ? Il ne pouvait pas le nier : Seifer et son père se ressemblaient. Ils prenaient tout sur leurs passages et ne laissaient que pleurs en arrière. Sa mère avait souffert durant deux ans avant de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment; le père de Denzel. Son véritable géniteur masculin ne faisait que jouer avec elle jusqu'au trois ans du châtain. Ils s'étaient séparés au deux ans du petit, mais il venait de temps en temps la voir dépérir, avant de mourir lui-même. Mais entre temps, il avait connu le père de son second fils avec qui elle avait eu un enfant après les quatre ans de son aîné.

Et maintenant, c'était au tour d'Hayner de souffrir par la faute d'un sale crétin qui ne réfléchissait pas à ses actes.

-Hé, Hayner. T'es debout ? demanda Ashe en entrant dans la chambre. Hayner ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu… pleures… ?

-Maman… c'est Seifer… il est parti…

Ashe se rapprocha et serra le châtain dans ses bras. Elle avait pleuré aussi la personne qu'elle aimait et son fils l'avait pris dans ses faibles et petits bras comme elle était en train de le faire pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que les deux garçons se sépareraient une semaine après qu'elle leur ait donné son accord.

D'un seul coup, elle se sentit coupable. Peut-être qu'ils avaient rompu par sa faute. Elle releva la tête et vit que le cadre où se trouvait la photo du premier homme de sa vie avec son premier fils était remplacée par une autre photo. Elle savait qu' Hayner tenait trop à cette photo, alors ça ne pouvait pas être qui l'avait remplacé pour une autre. Jamais cette idée serait venue s'immiscer dans son cerveau. Il aurait préféré mille fois plus ajouter un autre cadre. Alors, qui avait bien pu prendre cette photo et la remplacer ? Denzel ne pouvait pas être le coupable : il savait que s'il s'approchait de trop près de cette photo, les ennuies lui tomberaient directement dessus, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle lui semblait l'avoir vu la veille, mais le matin, plus rien. Enfin, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail-là.

-Je vais conduire Denzel en cours, essaye de te calmer, ok ? Dès que tu iras mieux, tu pourras sortir, si tu le veux.

-Non, c'est bon… je vais y aller.

-...Très bien.

Elle se redressa, déposa un doux baiser sur son front, et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire d'autre. Hayner essuya une dernière fois ses larmes, puis se leva à son tour. Il ne devait pas pleurer pour rien. Ou plutôt il ne devait plus pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est vrai : Seifer n'était qu'un inconnu. Ils ne s'étaient vus que trois fois en tout. Il ne devait pas être triste. Il devrait être content de se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme ce voleur. Il pouvait avoir mieux que ça, après tout. Il partit prendre une douche pour se calmer les nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Sa mère avait bien réussi à survivre, alors lui aussi !

Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Proverbe stupide qui lui donna la force de finir sa douche et s'habiller pour partir petit-déjeuner.

-Salut Hayner, pourquoi t'as toujours une serviette sur ta tête ? lança Denzel quand son frère arriva dans la cuisine.

-Salut… pourquoi t'as toujours des marques ?

-Me suis battu avec Reno, un mec de ma classe.

-Etouffe-toi avec tes céréales maintenant, répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Tu es très drôle ! En tout cas, il l'a bien senti passer ! Il cherchera plus d'ennuis à Marlène.

-Hum… C'est bien alors.

Denzel dévisagea son demi-frère du regard.

Il manquait de sentiment. Depuis une semaine, une aura déprimante l'entourait. Et toute la maison en pâtissait. Tout s'était brisé à l'intérieur d'Hayner. Il ne pouvait plus faire les choses naturellement. Il se forçait même à manger et à sourire pour rassurer ses amis. Il rêvassait durant la plupart des cours. Ou il prenait vaguement des notes. Habituellement, il ne faisait que parler dans tous ses cours, mais là… Même ses professeurs s'inquiétaient pour lui. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à en parler. Comment dire sans passer pour un fou que l'on voulait tuer un voleur le matin et que le soir, on était fou amoureux de lui ? Autant prendre des rendez-vous chez une psychologue. L'amour était la chose la plus cruel qui pouvait exister. À présent, il l'affirmait haut et fort.

S'éloigner le plus possible du vole. Quelle stupide règle.

Seifer passait son temps à regarder un clicher. Naminé lui avait passé la photo demandée; celle prise dans le parc. Elle lui avait passé la partie avec lui et Hayner. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de cette image. Il ne remarquait même pas que Fujin et Raijin le trouvaient bizarre. Certes, il faisait son travail, mais sans se plaindre des conditions et volait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Ils savaient que cela avait un rapport avec un certain lycéen. Il venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux brisant ses liens avec Hayner.

C'était mieux pour lui. Pour eux. Ils ne faisaient pas parti du même milieu. C'était un voleur assez réputé et de première classe; un voleur qui ne volait que des objets dignes d'intérêt et qui les revendait aux plus offrants par la suite. Alors pourquoi avait-il volé un gosse pressé qui n'avait rien demandé ? Par une simple envie ?

-Seifer… Seifer !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fujin ? finit par répondre le blond, au bout d'une minute, sortant de sa rêverie.

-Ton portable.

-Ah… ouais, c'est vrai. Je vais répondre.

Il sortit de sa poche en posant une boite de carton au sol. C'était un appel de Yuffie. Il avait dû faire tout cela par la faute de cette petite peste, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, maintenant ? Pourquoi répondrait-il à cette langue de vipère d'ailleurs ? Elle s'ennuyait durant ses cours ou quoi ?

Non, vu qu'elle avait dix huit ans aussi, elle ne devait pas être sur une chaise de cours, et ne devait pas faire grand-chose. Et rien d'intéressant pour qu'elle veuille l'embêter. Il fut tout de même surpris quand il vit qu'elle essayait de le joindre depuis cinq minutes et qu'elle rappelait tout le temps. Il soupira et décrocha à l'appel suivant.

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux, sale peste ?

# Ah ! Tu réponds enfin ! Je voulais te parler du gosse que tu as volé.

-Bizarre, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne veux même pas te parler.

# Attends avant de raccrocher ! Je veux qu'on se voie !

-Pas envie.

# Ce soir, devant ma boutique à 17h15. Soit pas en retard.

Elle coupa la conversation. Seifer regarda son portable, agacé. Cette fille le rendait malade. Il ne l'avait jamais côtoyé quand il suivait des 'cours' avec Cid, mais là… C'était des envies de meurtre envers elle qui l'habitaient.

Une question lui passa par la tête. Enfin deux. La première : où se trouvait sa boutique ? La seconde : comment cette peste avait obtenu son nouveau numéro ? ! Il rangea son portable en râlantt et reprit le carton pour continuer son travail. Fujin le regarda et se plaça devant lui pour parler. Elle connaissait bien Seifer et se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il clochait chez son ami. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas.

-Seifer, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est toi qui as passé mon nouveau numéro à Yuffie ?

-Non.

-Tu sais où se trouve sa boutique, alors ?

-Sa boutique ?

Après une journée aussi palpitante qu'intéressante, les lycéens sortirent du lycée. Sauf une petite bande qui attendit leur camarade amorphe depuis quelque jour en cours. Cette fois-ci, il y avait une brune aux yeux bleu gothique avec eux, et un grand roux aux yeux vert, avec d'étrange symbole sous les yeux. Va savoir ce que c'était. En tout cas, il n'y avait qu'à lui que cela plaisait.

Quittant enfin ce lieu de torture, euh non lycée, Hayner courut vers le groupe, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres; ce qui choqua ses amis. Depuis quand parler avec son professeur principal était si… bien ? Voilà la pensée générale du groupe. Le châtain avait pris la résolution d'oublier Seifer une bonne fois pour toute. Son professeur l'avait prévenu qu'il allait rater son année avec son attitude actuelle. Alors il essayait autant qu'il pouvait de se ressaisir.

-Désolé pour l'attente ! s'excusa-t-il. On peut y aller.

-Hayner, je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc pas normal chez toi, balança directement la gothique, sans laisser parler les autres.

-Tout va bien Xion, ne t'en fait pas. Au fait Axel, ton frère se serait fait allumer par le mien.

-Reno ne se laisse pas faire par les petits gosses comme Denzel, je te rassure.

Ils rirent en entendant cette phrase et partirent. Cette fois-ci, il y avait Axel et Xion. Et ça passait mieux aussi. Comme pour la semaine précédente, il se doutait qu'il allait trainer dehors plus longtemps que prévu. Sauf qu'il avait son portable cette fois. À force, il pensait à le prendre. Au fond de son cœur, il espérait que Seifer l'appelle pour une raison ou une autre. Même pour dire que c'était une erreur. Il voulait entendre le son de sa voix. Rien qu'une fois. Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il s'arrêta tout de même de marcher quand il vit Roxas se stopper devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? le questionna-t-il.

-C'est ta sœur là-bas Xion, non ? demanda Kairi à la concernée.

-Yuffie ? Oui, elle discute avec le mec que j'ai déclaré comme son petit ami, depuis un mois. Il est sympa. On va les voir ?

-Non, mais je veux bien connaître son prénom, plaisanta son amie.

-Seifer.

Un déclic se passa dans la tête du châtain.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance de tomber sur un autre Seifer dans la même ville. Ce n'était pas un prénom très populaire. Et s'il comprenait bien, la grande sœur de Xion sortait avec le mec qu'il aimait depuis un moment déjà ? Yuffie… un prénom qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Roxas se tourna vers son meilleur ami comme le reste de la bande, en voyant son manque de présence. Il n'écoutait plus rien. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour supplémentaire avant qu'il s'élance vers le blond. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir clairement. Il ne pouvait plus. Trop de douleur dans son cœur influençait son cerveau qui lui disait de le frapper. De se venger. De le faire souffrir. De le faire payer. Roxas se mit à courir après lui quand il comprit ce qui allait arriver.

-Hayner, arrête-toi ! Ne fait pas ça !

-Hayner ? répliqua Seifer en se tournant vers la voix dans son dos.

Quand il se retourna, le blond reçut le poing d'Hayner contre sa joue et s'étala au sol, sur Yuffie. Celle-ci le poussa et sortit d'en dessous, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser par le poids supplémentaire du châtain. Il frappa encore le voleur. Il pleurait. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. Quand il avait vu que la voleuse avait rit en compagnie de Seifer, une étrange sensation venait se naitre en lui. Il ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire ça.

Après le premier coup porté par Hayner pendant il était au sol, Roxas ainsi que les autres garçons arrivèrent. Riku et Axel tirèrent leur ami pour essayer de le calmer alors qu'il leur hurlait de le lâcher. Pendant ce temps, les filles aidèrent Seifer à se relever. Il avait le bord la lèvre en sang. Il n'aurait pas pensé revoir sa victime ici. Il venait de comprendre la règle numéro 4 à ses dépends.

-Lâchez-moi ! je vais lui exploser la tête ! Cet enfoiré m'a volé ma photo ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il a ce gosse ? ! s'exclama Yuffie, agacée. Seifer ne t'a rien fait, alors calme tes nerfs. Pourquoi tu lui as tapé dessus, sans raison ? !

-Excusez-le, il a eu un coup de folie. On le ramène chez lui, expliqua Roxas en s'éloignant avec les garçons. Seifer, j'aurai à te parler après.

Riku et Axel maintinrent Hayner pour éviter qu'il retourne cogner sur le blond et l'emmenèrent plus loin. Son meilleur ami parla avec Sora quelque seconde, puis il retourna près du châtain clair, tandis que son frère partit en courant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les filles. Une fois calmé, Hayner fut relâché au sol. Il resta assis en regardant les trois autres garçons devant lui. Ce fut le rouquin qui se décida à parler en premier.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller le frapper sans aucune raison valable ? Et pourquoi tu dis qu'il t'a volé une photo ? Tu peux en refaire d'autre !

-Non ! Ce type est un voleur ! C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé une fois, Roxas ! Il m'avait pris mon porte-monnaie. Et la semaine dernière, il m'a volé ma photo de famille, répondit le châtain à son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? continua Axel. Ce n'est qu'une photo.

-Tu as une preuve au moins que c'était lui ? répliqua Riku.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais j'ai une preuve ! s'exclama Hayner en se levant.

-Et elle est où cette preuve ? le questionna le blond, pas convaincu.

-C'était un papier qu'il m'a laissé. Il disait qu'il avait pris ma photo et qu'il pouvait sortir de ma vie.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas une preuve valable. Qui dit que ce n'est pas toi qui as écrit ce mot ? rétorqua l'argenté.

-C'est vrai, l'approuva Axel.

-Hayner, il vaut mieux que tu ailles t'excuser pour t'éviter d'autre ennuie, le conseilla Roxas.

-Jamais ! Je n'irai pas m'excuser pour une chose que j'assume pleinement. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

Le châtain fonça sur ses amis et passa entre eux pour courir vers son adversaire. Il aperçut Sora regarder dans la boutique de Yuffie, et en déduisit rapidement que Seifer se trouvait là. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il savait une chose : il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, il chercha du regard le blond, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il ne vit que ses amies. Kairi le regarda surprise. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être là aussi rapidement.

-La pièce à coté, lui répondit Xion, assise sur le comptoir, en montrant l'endroit du doigt.

-Merci Xion.

-Voilà, j'ai fini ! s'exclama Yuffie en sortant de la dite pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-Où est ton petit ami ? !

-Seifer… et moi… ? dit-elle avant de rire en se tenant le ventre. C'est la meilleur celle-là !

-Qu-quoi ? ! répliqua Hayner en prenant des teintes rouges.

-On ne sort pas ensemble. Je ne la supporte pas assez pour faire cette bêtise, avoua Seifer en sortant aussi de la même pièce.

-Toi… tu vas voir !

Hayner marcha rapidement vers le blond et l'agrippa par le col de sa veste. Il enrageait en le voyant. Comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Une personne qui volait aux gens sans le moindre scrupule, pour faire va savoir quoi avec. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec une photo de rien du tout où il y avait un gosse âgé de deux ans avec ses deux parents ? Seifer eut un sourire narquois qui l'agaça au plus au point.

C'est alors qu'il se sentit basculer et tirer vers le voleur. Il ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passa, mais il sut une chose : il était seul, dans une pièce avec un voleur. Il se trouvait contre la porte, que le blond venait de fermer à clef. Ses joues chauffèrent rapidement. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans ce genre de situation ? D'un seul coup, il entendit la voix de Roxas dans la pièce adjacente.

-Hayner ! T'es où ?

-A coté, lui répondit Xion.

-La boutique ferme tôt aujourd'hui. Dehors la compagnie ! s'exclama Yuffie.

Étant donné qu'il était dans une pièce close, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait pour faire sortir Roxas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste… bafouilla le lycéen en voyant le voleur se rapprocher.

-Chut…

Seifer posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet et l'embrassa. Pour une raison inconnue, il venait de l'embrasser. Une envie pressante. Un manque. Il aimait… les lèvres du plus jeune. Elles étaient attirantes, sucrés et douces. Hayner fut surpris par cette action. Tout se percuta dans sa tête. La personne qui lui avait volé sa photo de famille venait de l'embrasser ? Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps venait de céder à un voleur. Son cœur avait toujours raison de sa tête. Alors, au lieu de repousser le blond, il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, en fermant les yeux. Le voleur ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et ses gestes non plus.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

-Tu ne veux plus me frapper ? le provoqua Seifer, gentiment.

-Rends-moi cette photo, s'il te plait… j'y tiens vraiment.

-Réponds-moi d'abord. Qui aimes-tu ? Cette photo… ou moi ?

-Eh bien… je tiens à énormément à cette photo… et toi… je… c'est… dure à dire… je crois bien que… j'te déteste !

-Mauvaise réponse. Tes yeux et actions te trahissent. Mais viens chez moi, je vais te rendre ton trésor.

-Vraiment ? !

Seifer esquissa d'un faible sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Il ne respectait aucune règle. Il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts, alors pourquoi agissait-il comme un simple novice ? Règle n°1 : ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Il en avait laissé une à leur rencontre car Hayner l'avait rattrapé. Règle n°2 : toujours saisir la moindre occasion. Il avait failli à cette règle, dans un premier temps, avant de pouvoir entrer chez sa victime. Règle n°3 : ne jamais voler autre chose que l'objectif prévu. Il avait dérobé le cœur du châtain. Règle n°4 : s'éloigner le plus possible après vole. Il n'avait pas respecté cette consigne, et le résultat était qu'il avait pris un coup dans la joue par sa victime. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Rendre l'objet volé n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un voleur. Mais ce n'était pas interdit non plus. Quel voleur serait assez fou pour rendre l'objet volé ?

Le blond ne savait pas si le code du Voleur l'autorisait à rendre la photo d'Hayner. Il ne connaissait que les grandes règles, pas le code en entier. Il y avait plein d'autres règles, mais pour l'instant, il en cherchait une, bien précise. Il devrait demander à quelqu'un, mais certainement pas à Yuffie, ni à ces subordonnés. Même s'ils étaient prêts à le suivre partout, il ne pouvait pas perdre leur estime en disant qu'il comptait rendre ce qu'il avait volé au châtain. À qui pourrait-il demander conseil ? Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui pourraient lui donner ce qu'il voulait sans risque de représailles. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis au monde, ces filles-là étaient dignes de confiance. Et surtout, elles connaissaient très bien les gens qui faisaient des erreurs. Alors si quelqu'un avait fait l'erreur aussi d'enfreindre les règles des Voleurs, elles seraient surement au courant de quelque chose.

Seifer ouvrit la porte et tira le lycéen à l'extérieur pour sortir. Comme il le pensait, il y avait Yuffie qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, avec sa petite sœur.

-On va vous laisser, dit-il, tout simplement.

-Seifer, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ensemble ? Demanda la voleuse, avec un air rempli de sous-entendu.

-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? répliqua Xion. Je veux dire, toi et Yuffie.

-Absolument pas.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée.

-Eh, attend un peu Seifer ! s'exclama la grande brune alors que les deux garçons sortirent. Il est vraiment pas croyable ce mec !

Les deux garçons sortirent du magasin sans plus de cérémonie. Hayner laissa passer le blond et le suivit. Même si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, il devait en profiter un maximum pour ne pas en souffrir après. Il voulait faire toutes les choses qu'il voulait pour être sûr de ne pas se dire qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose de plus. Ce serait sans doute la dernière empreinte qu'il aurait de lui, mais qu'importe. Il savait bien qu'il devrait l'oublier tôt ou tard. Il valait mieux tard que jamais. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il se disait tout ça, mais il ne serait pas capable de faire tout cela. Il ne réussirait jamais à oublier le voleur. Il passa sa main rapidement sous son œil pour ne pas laisser d'autre larme s'enfuir. Était-il triste à ce point ? !

-Salut Yuna, Paine et Rikku, c'est Seifer, j'aurais un truc à vous demander. C'est très sérieux. Dites rien aux autres. Rappelez dès que vous avez ce message. À la prochaine, fit Seifer avant de raccrocher son portable.

-C'est qui Yuna, Paine et Rikku ? demanda le lycéen.

-Des amies de longue date. Elles sont très sympa. Il faut que je sache un truc, alors je leur demande conseils. Elles savent la plupart des choses à savoir pour nous, Voleurs.

-Il y a des choses à savoir pour un voleur ? Ouah ! Première fois que j'entends ce genre de chose aussi… pas normal !

-Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses à savoir pour tout Voleur. Je ne suis pas devenu Voleur de première classe comme ça. Il y a cinq grandes lois qu'on se doit de respecter, au moins. Je n'ai fait attention à une de ses règles, et ma punition a été de recevoir un coup de ta part.

-Bah on est quitte maintenant !

Le blond regarda bizarrement le lycéen, puis soupira en continuant de marcher. Ce garçon ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Seifer avait déjà volé plein de personne, mais jamais promis de rendre ce qu'il avait pris à la victime. Hayner était la première personne qui avait réussi à le faire craquer. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait rien de plus que les autres. Il était banal, commun aux autres de son âge. Mais quelque chose attirait le voleur. Il ne saurait dire quoi exactement.

-C'est plus entretenu que ce que je pensais ! s'exclama Hayner, en entrant chez le blond.

-Bien sûr. Sinon les filles fuiraient toutes.

-Ouais… Elle est où ma photo, alors ?

-Suis-moi.

Ils avaient mis assez de temps pour arriver à destination. Le voleur avait fait le plus de détour possible pour retarder l'échéance. Il savait bien qu'ils seraient bien obligés de rentrer chez lui. Tôt ou tard. Il préférait que ce soit tard.

Seifer ferma la porte à clef et montra le chemin au lycéen jusqu'à sa chambre. Dès qu'il lui rendrait la photo tout serait fini entre eux. Une bonne fois pour toute. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus. Ou bien, peut-être qu'ils auraient des occasions, mais ils ne se parleraient certainement pas. Il voulait laisser une empreinte sur le châtain pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Même s'ils allaient tous deux en souffrir.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta près de son bureau. Il y avait la photo de famille d'Hayner. Celui-ci n'attendit pas une seule seconde et fonça dessus, content. Il retrouvait son précieux bijou. Il en aurait pleuré de joie s'il ne savait pas qu'il perdait Seifer en la reprenant. C'était un choix dur à faire. La seule photo qu'il avait de sa vraie famille. Ou… Un voleur rencontré au détour d'une route.

-C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Oui ! Merci ! Elle est très importante pour moi.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je l'ai regardé chez toi.

-Oui… Eh bien… je peux partir maintenant…

-Attend… Je…

Hayner se tourna vers le blond, mais fut surpris en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune distance entre eux. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ainé sur lui. Il serra la photo contre lui, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Seifer était appuyé sur le mur grâce à sa main tout près de l'autre garçon. Il rapprocha lentement leurs lèvres pour finir par les sceller. Un autre baiser… Chaste… Doux... Innocent… Pour une raison inconnue, le cœur de chacun d'entre eux venait de s'accélérer. La photo se retrouva sur le bureau à nouveau, alors que son possesseur était sur les jambes du voleur en train de l'embrasser, sur le lit. Leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Les deux garçons tissèrent ensemble le lien d'une nuit. Qui fut trop courte à leur goût. Leur respiration se saccadèrent rapidement. La chambre fut remplie de gémissement plus vite qu'ils le pensaient. Il y eut aussi des cris. Dans un ultime, tous les deux se libérèrent.

-Je passe la nuit… chez Seifer… je reviens demain… matin… bonne nuit… tu envoies ce message à qui ? demanda Seifer, allongé sur Hayner.

-À ma mère. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle alerte toute la ville pour trois fois rien. Et voila ! J'ai fini.

-T'es vraiment un gosse, tu le sais ça ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gosse ?

-Je sais qu'il ne va rien dire d'autre hormis gémir mon nom… C'est parti pour le second tour ! s'exclama Seifer en remettant la couette sur eux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-A… Attend !

Le reste de la nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble se déroula entre plaisanterie et tour sous la couette.

-Je ne peux pas dormir ! Ça m'énerve trop ! s'exclama Roxas en allumant la lumière de sa chambre, au désespoir de son frère qui essayait de dormir.

-D'accord Roxas, maintenant tu peux dormir et éteindre cette lumière… proposa Sora, caché sous sa couette.

-Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui m'énerve ?

-Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire.

Sora sortit sa tête de sous sa couverture, se redressant un peu. Il fixa son frère, qui affichait a=un air songeur.

-C'est bizarre, car quand je suis revenu sur mes pas, j'ai vu Hayner suivre Seifer, alors qu'il essayait de lui taper dessus cinq minutes avant.

-Génial, demain tu n'auras qu'à lui mettre dans la tête que Seifer n'est qu'un sale type… Maintenant, éteins la lumière Roxas !

-Tu sais qu'il t'arrive d'être très intelligent quand tu veux vraiment quelque chose…

Roxas éteignit finalement la lumière sous les plaintes de son frère jumeau et se glissa dans son lit. Même si ce n'était pas correct ce qu'il allait faire, c'était pour le bien de son meilleur ami. Et il n'allait pas laisser Seifer continuait son manège encore longtemps. Il fallait que tout ça cesse, alors autant tout faire arrêter dès maintenant.


	5. Cinquième règle

**Auteur :** Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre :** La loi des voleurs

**Résumé :** Seifer est un voleur de première classe. Il connaît les règles sur le bout des doigts. Mais un jour, sa victime le rattrape et il se voit la mission de voler quelque chose de précieux chez lui. Seifer x Hayner.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas T_T heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs

**Rating :** T parce que c'est du Seiner et que j'aime ce couple !

**Note :** je n'ai jamais joué à FF8, donc je pense que Seifer sera OOC pour ceux ou celles qui y ont joué.

**Note 2 :** je suis la seule à faire des fictions sur ce couple ! ^^ Oui, j'suis pas normal d'en être fier =D mais Hayner est si mignon dans les bras de son Seifer… ah !

Tous les voleurs, tels qu'ils soient, se doivent de respecter et d'obéir aux 5 grandes règles des Voleurs. Ses règles nous protègent des erreurs possibles que nous puissions faire, nous, voleurs. Ce sont des règles tellement basiques que les voleurs les font sans y penser. Même les amateurs, ou les enfants quand ils piquent des bonbons à leur maman.

_Règle n°5 :__ Ne jamais, au grand jamais, tomber amoureux de sa victime._

Un gémissement parcourut l'espace vide d'une chambre. Hayner ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'il s'éveillait. Il regarda tout autour de lui, ne reconnaissant rien du tout. Comprenant rapidement que ce n'était pas sa chambre, il se redressa et chercha un quelconque indice lui rappelant où il se trouvait. L'indication fut la simple douleur qu'il eut aux reins. Il retint un cri en se mettant en boule dans le lit. Ses idées devinrent claires assez rapidement : il était chez Seifer.

Alors tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était bel et bien réel ? ! Il avait vraiment couché avec Seifer, un mec ? ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il refusait d'y croire. Mais une voix lui confirma néanmoins qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Enfin réveillé. C'est pas trop tôt.

Le châtain tourna la tête vers la porte, se redressant par la même occasion, et regarda le voleur. Il était là, avec son éternel sourire narquois. Se rendant compte de la situation, il monta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, le feu aux joues.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te caches ? J'ai déjà tout vu.

-Et alors ? Toi, ça ne te gêne pas, mais moi si ! C'était la première fois… que je le faisais… et t'as rien à redire par rapport à mon âge ! Compris ?

-Tu es plus têtu que d'habitude. Ça donne ça quand tu fais un truc pour la première fois ?

-Je t'ai dis de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Enfin, il ne se rebella qu'au bout de quelque seconde. Il se redressa en écartant le blond de lui, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, mais ne savait comment s'en sortir. Seifer dut ressentir son malaise – en même temps, le châtain était plongé dans ses pensées et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure très clairement – car il se leva pour sortir de la chambre.

-Suis-moi, c'est par ici la douche. Mais j'ai rien à toi, tu devras remettre tes fringues de hier.

-Attend ! Reviens ici et aide-moi !

-Elle vient quand la suite… le provoqua Seifer en revenant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-S'il te plaît… bafouilla Hayner.

-Voila.

Le voleur revint vers le lit, et prit le lycéen dans ses bras, ce qui accentua ses rougeurs – si c'était possible.

Après la douche du plus jeune, les deux garçons allèrent prendre un petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Hayner ne pouvait et ne voulait pas s'asseoir sur quoi que ce soir, alors il restait debout dans la pièce en buvant sa tasse de lait au chocolat. Seifer se moquait de lui en s'asseyant sur une chaise, prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas t'asseoir sur moi ?

-Repose encore une question de ce genre, et je te jette par la fenêtre de chez toi.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi… soupira le plus grand, amusé.

-Bon, tu me ramènes quand ?

-Quand je finis. Je travaille pour gagner ma vie, _honnêtement_, pendant que tu vas profiter de ton week-end.

Le jeune lycéen haussa les épaules et finit son verre d'un seul coup. Il sourit quand même en repensant à la phrase de son amant. Depuis quand un voleur travaillait honnêtement ? C'était un oxymore cette phrase ! Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire ce que le blond disait en rapport avec la vérité. Toutes personnes ayant vécu ce qui lui était arrivé penserait la même chose, après tout.

Quand Seifer eut fini, ils partirent de chez lui, mais arrivés devant sa moto, Hayner refusa de monter. La raison, tous les deux la connaissait et le châtain avait bien trop honte de la dire à haute voix ; ses joues parlaient pour lui d'ailleurs.

-Allez, je dois aller travailler. Fais pas ta mijaurée ! ordonna le blond.

-Je rentre à pied ! Pas question que je monte là-dessus ! C'est quoi ce tas de ferraille ?

-Parle pas comme ça de ma moto ! Au cas où tu le saurais pas, je l'ai payé de ma propre poche, et sans rouler les gens. C'est un trésor.

-Rien à faire ! Je monte pas ! s'entêta le lycéen en regardant droit dans les yeux son amant.

-Tu sais que ça te fera plus mal de marcher plus longtemps que de monter ?

La seconde d'après, Hayner mettait son casque à l'arrière de la moto. Il s'accrocha au blond en le serrant assez fort alors que ce dernier partait en accélérant. Le châtain crut même sentir le vent à l'intérieur de son casque, ce qui ne pouvait pas arriver. Mais surtout, il avait tellement peur qu'il y ait un accident que son arrière-train ne lui faisait quasiment plus mal... pour l'instant en tout cas.

De retour chez lui, Hayner essaya de rentrer en se faisant le plus silencieux possible, mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur la présence de Denzel dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air faussement surpris et lui envoya un portable ; sauf que là, son cadet avait un air moqueur. Le châtain baissa donc les yeux sur le téléphone, et se retint de soupirer quand il vit que c'était en cours d'appel. Mais pas avec n'importe qui, avec sa mère ! Il se doutait qu'elle aurait laissé des ordres à son frère pour son retour ; comme l'appeler.

-Allo ? répondit-il finalement quand Denzel sortit de sa chambre.

# Tu rentres enfin à la maison. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as passé la nuit chez Seifer ? Tu aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt ?

-Désolé. Ça s'est fait comme ça. Je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu le frapper, il m'a coincé dans une salle arrière dans la boutique d'une de ses amies, puis il m'a emmené chez lui, et voilà... et c'est... ça c'est passé comme ça... plus ou moins.

# Mais je pensais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

-Oh... on a eu besoin d'un temps pour mettre les choses au clair.

# Une journée ?

-On était plus ensemble depuis une semaine, en fait.

# Bon, on va dire que j'ai tout compris et que je vais te laisser faire.

-Merci, t'es trop géniale !

# C'est toujours bon à entendre. Je dois te laisser, mon patron passe, à plus tard !

Hayner soupira et posa le portable sur sa table avant de se jeter de plein ventre sur son lit, abandonnant son sac au pied. Il était complètement épuisé et sentait que son arrière train allait continuer à faire des siennes pendant le reste de la journée. Heureusement qu'il n'avait prévu aucune sortie et qu'il serait donc tranquille. Même son petit frère allait déguster s'il venait l'embêter ou osait le faire courir. C'est clair que c'était pas lui qui s'était fait éclater les fesses durant la nuit. Mais d'un certain côté, il se sentait vraiment bien de l'avoir fait. Il arrivait encore à discerner l'odeur de Seifer sur lui, ou son tee-shirt. Ce doux parfum...

-Hé, Hayner, arrête de sourire comme ça, tu ressembles à une fille qui a eu son premier rencard ! s'exclama une voix familière qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

-Roxas ? !

Il ouvrit directement les yeux et se redressa d'un seul coup ; douce douleur au niveau de son postérieur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri, mais se retint de justesse et se mit en tailleur, essayant de garder de plus possible un air dès plus calme et serein. Inutile de préciser qu'il était nul en théâtre et que Roxas comprit rapidement que son meilleur ami avait mal quelque part. Le blondinet mit la chaise du châtain à l'envers et s'assit dessus en appuyant ses bras sur le haut du dossier, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il devait arrêter les dégâts avant qu'ils ne commencent vraiment. C'était son rôle de meilleur ami qui le poussait à agir de la sorte, rien d'autre.

-Bah alors ? Tu dis pas salut à son meilleur pote qui vient te voir ?

-Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi ?

-Ta mère m'a appelé pour savoir où tu étais. Je lui ai dit que tu trainais en ville, et que tu étais dans des toilettes. Le soir, je lui ai dit que tu dormais chez moi, du coup. Et donc, où étais-tu ?

-Chez euh... euh... Tu sais, l'autre, mentit pathétiquement Hayner.

-Quel « autre » ? répliqua Roxas, pas du tout convaincu.

-L'autre... Euh, bah euh, j'ai croisé quelqu'un en sortant de la boutique de Yuffie. C'est une amie de ma mère qui a un fils de presque mon âge. J'ai dormi chez eux. De tout façon, tu les connais pas !

-Ah... comme c'est bizarre, j'aurais juré t'avoir vu sortir de chez Xion avec Seifer ! s'exclama le blond, faussement surpris.

-Oh... non... c'était pas moi, enfin...

-Arrête de me mentir. Je sais très bien que tu as passé la nuit chez Seifer. Je sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, et je préfère l'ignorer. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus grave : pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais des ennuies plus tôt ? Je suis ton meilleur ami pour décorer le mur de ta chambre ou juste faire genre devant les autres ?

Sur le coup, Hayner ouvrit la bouche très surpris. Une mouche eut même le temps d'y passer, de déposer ses œufs et de repartir. Bien sûr, c'est juste une exagération pour insinuer qu'il resta dans cet état plusieurs minutes ; une ou deux, à tout casser. Il reprit un air plus sérieux, quand son cerveau termina enfin d'analyser cette nouvelle information. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers ses mains, en gardant toujours autant le silence. Il devait avoir eu l'air bien ridicule d'essayer de cacher la vérité à son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci était au courant de tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Seifer ; ou presque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre dans ce genre de situation, au juste ? Il ne voulait pas que Roxas s'en mêle. Néanmoins, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Ça lui ferait mal que son meilleur ami lui cache la vérité. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'un voleur, et de Seifer surtout ! Mais, il devait expliquer tout cela au blond.

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas, Roxas... Je suis vraiment désolé. Il m'a juste rendu ma photo de famille. Regarde dans mon sac.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'en ai rien à faire de pourquoi tu es allé chez lui. Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu le connais bien ce Seifer ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? Il a quel âge, Seifer ? D'où il vient, au juste ? Comment il a eu cette cicatrice entre les yeux ? Tu es vraiment sûr et certain de savoir assez de choses sur lui pour pouvoir trainer avec lui ? Tu l'as accusé d'être un voleur, je te rappelle !

-Euh, eh bien... Seifer... Je... On..., hésita le châtain.

-Hayner, pense bien à la « relation » que tu pourrais avoir avec lui et à ce que tu sais de lui.

Roxas se leva de la chaise.

-J'y vais, j'ai dit à Sora que je passais juste te voir.

-D'accord... à plus tard.

Le blond salua son meilleur ami et partit de chez lui. Il se sentait mieux d'avoir un peu plus éclairé la situation qu'avait Hayner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec ce crétin de Seifer qui ne faisait que jouer avec lui. En tant qu'ami digne de ce nom, il devait l'aider le plus possible. Et puis, comme lui avait conseillé Sora, il venait de mettre le doute concernant l'autre blond dans la tête du châtain.

De son coté, Hayner resta sur son lit sans bouger, en fixant le mur, d'un air absent. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait absolument rien de Seifer. Il ignorait même où il travaillait et avec qui. C'était juste un... _inconnu_. Il ne savait même pas comment il était devenu un voleur, ni pourquoi et à cause de qui il possédait cette jolie cicatrice entre les yeux. Il s'en rendait compte qu'à l'instant, mais lui et Seifer n'avaient rien en commun ; leurs univers étaient trop différents pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Le blond volait parce que c'était son travail et pour gagner de l'argent, en vivant dans le secret et le silence perpétuel ; alors que le châtain vivait sa vie comme tous les ados de son âge, sans penser qu'il y ait un monde différent.

Durant sa pause de midi, Seifer se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qui traînait et poussa un long soupir. Il travaillait dans un déménagement avec les gens de son équipe et il faut dire que ce n'était pas du tout repos avec certains bras cassés. Heureusement pour lui qu'il y avait Fujin et Raijin avec lui et qu'ils... bah, c'était eux, quoi. Le brun était toujours aussi bavard et tout câlin en la présence de sa partenaire, alors que celle-ci gardait le silence et le redressait quand c'était nécessaire. Ils retournèrent près du camion de déménagement et s'assirent avec les autres membres de l'équipe à l'arrière pour manger tranquillement. Cependant, un crétin d'excentrique trop hyperactif - plus connu sous le nom de Zell - commençait vraiment à casser les oreilles de Seifer alors qu'il devait manger avant d'appeler Hayner. Et là, il n'avait qu'une envie : faire taire ce crétin.

-Tête de hérisson ! l'appela-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce t'as dit, Seifer ? s'emporta directement Zell.

-Tu devrais la mettre en veilleuse avant que je m'énerve. Et j'ai mieux à faire surtout, que de te parler.

-T'as qu'à dire que je t'ennuie !

-Entre autre, oui.

Le petit blond, Zell, regarda d'un air méchant Seifer qui abordait un sourire narquois ; comme toujours. Fujin dut tout simplement poser un regard noir sur lui pour qu'il cesse d'importuner son chef. Raijin allait se risquer de dire son avis, mais se ravisa quand la jeune femme tourna son attention vers lui, toujours aussi méchamment. Seifer se contenta juste de regarder Zell avec supériorité, avant de s'éloigner de son équipe pour appeler quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? pensa tout haut Zell, à coté des deux subordonnés du blond. Il m'embête un peu plus, normalement.

-Rien du tout, répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est pour ça que..., commença-t-il avant de chuchoter. Qu'il... ne vole plus rien ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es aussi un voleur... murmura-t-elle.

-Enfin, je veux dire... ah, le revoilà, justement ! Hé ! Seif- !

Zell dut se taire quand Fujin lui pinça le bras sans la moindre pitié. Raijin la regarda, surpris et un peu perdu. Il préféra ne rien dire quand il vit Seifer revenir, de très mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, ce crétin ? Pourquoi il refuse de me répondre ? ! s'exclama le grand blond, de mauvaise humeur.

-Il se passe quoi ? demanda Zell.

-Rien, juste un idiot qui refuse de me répondre. Sa mère m'a quand même prévenu qu'il n'a jamais son téléphone avec lui. Raijin, tu pourrais essayer d'appeler les Albatros ? Il faut que je leur parle.

-Tu as enfreint une règle ? se moqua Zell.

Inutile de préciser que ce petit blond passa l'une des pires journées de sa vie pour s'être moqué ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'un Seifer de très mauvaise humeur. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hayner ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il avait toujours son portable avec lui pour qu'il puisse le joindre sans problème. De toute façon, le châtain la rappellerait dès qu'il verrait que c'était lui qui essayait de le joindre.

C'est bien ce qu'il aurait voulu penser.

Le soir, quand il eut fini et qu'il quittait son travail, Seifer regarda une nouvelle fois son portable pour constater qu'il n'avait aucun appel en absence. Il trouvait ça bizarre, et le mot était faible. Le lycéen gardait ses distances ! Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait attiré le blond, et pas l'inverse. Il n'avait pas non plus résister la veille quand ils allaient coucher ensemble. Alors pourquoi, putain de merde, pourquoi ce crétin l'évitait, maintenant ? ! Il ne comprenait pas ! Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond ! Ça l'énervait que les choses ne se passent pas comme il le voulait, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'énerver contre la personne qui le mettait dans cet état parce qu'il ignorait où Hayner se trouvait. Il savait néanmoins que le châtain passerait le pire quart d'heure de sa vie quand il le verrait. Et encore, ce serait sans doute la pire journée qu'il vivrait.

Alors qu'il ruminait intérieurement, il monta sur sa moto et fut surpris de voir un visage assez familier. Il eut du mal à la reconnaître au début, puis se rendit finalement compte que sur le trottoir d'en face était la mère de son amant, Ashelia Celle-ci l'observait également. Seifer hésita longuement, mais se décida de se mettre en route pour rejoindre la jeune femme, à pied. Autant donné qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de circulation, il traversa la route ; il regarda avant de traverser, il était pas suicidaire quand même !

-Je ne savais pas que tu... travaillais ici, dit-elle lorsqu'il fut appuyé contre la barrière à coté d'elle.

-Mon... On m'a trouvé ce travail depuis mes 16 ans. Je connais un ami du chef.

-Je vois. Au fait, tu aurais pu me prévenir que vous aviez rompu avec Hayner ! s'exclama-t-elle faussement en colère. Je me suis sentie vraiment très bête quand il m'a dit que vous aviez fait une pause d'une semaine, alors que la veille il te pleurait !

-Il... a vraiment pleuré ? C'est bizarre, il refuse de me répondre, maintenant.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle pour que vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

-Si ça vous dérange pas. Mais j'y pense, pourquoi êtes-vous encore dehors ?

-Je rentre aussi de mon travail. Je devais passer voir une amie, et c'était plus rapide à pied. Puis, je t'ai vu, alors je me suis arrêtée et t'ai attendu. J'ai bien cru que tu ne reconnaissais pas devant ton hésitation.

Ashe tendit son téléphone au blond qui le prit sans répondre. Il digérait assez mal qu'elle l'ait vu hésiter de la sorte, alors qu'il y avait une route qui les séparait quand même ! Il mit de coté ses pensées et composa le numéro de son amant – il le chercha dans le répertoire, ce fainéant ! - avant de porter le portable à son oreille. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'entendre une voix.

-Allo ? Maman ?

Ce n'était pas celle Hayner, en tout cas.

-Passe-moi Hayner.

#Oui, une seconde. Hayner ! Téléphone !

-C'était Den' alors, pensa tout haut Ashe. Je me demande bien pourquoi il avait le portable de son frère, lui.

Seifer rit légèrement en guise de réponse. La jeune femme le regarda avec un air taquin et se colla un peu au blond pour essayer d'entendre leur discution.

#Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?

-C'est moi.

Gros silence pesant.

#Hé, attend une seconde ! Qu'est-ce tu fous avec ma mère, sale vicieux ? Pourquoi tu as son portable ? ! T'as pas osé lui voler, quand même !

-Calme-toi, Hayner. Je l'ai croisé en sortant de mon travail. Elle est avec moi, s'expliqua le blond, sous les rires de la brune.

#D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois.

#Je sais. J'ai vu tous tes appels.

-Et pourquoi t'as pas répondu ou rappelé ? demanda Seifer, étrangement calme.

Aussi rapide que possible, la tension montait. Ashe comprit que les deux garçons allaient avoir une conversation longue et personnelle, alors s'éloigna un peu du blond pour lui laisser assez d'intimité. Mais elle connaissait très bien son fils, donc elle se doutait que s'il commençait à crier, elle pourrait plus ou moins l'entendre depuis sa place – ou ne serait-ce que des birbes.

#Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça ! Je ne te connais même pas, alors que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu trouves ça normal ce qu'il s'est passé hier, alors qu'on ne sache rien l'un de l'autre, malgré le fait qu'on est censé sortir ensemble ? C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de relations ! Je... comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu n'es qu'un sale voleur qui m'as dérobé puis rendu ce à quoi je tenais le plus ? Pourquoi t'es devenu un voleur, au juste ? Comment tu as su que ça existait ? Je ne sais rien de toi, alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Attendre que tu me répondes pour te comprendre ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, réponds-moi !

-... Je ne peux pas.

#Alors laisse-moi. Si tu as décidé d'avoir un coté « je sors avec Hayner » et un autre « je suis un voleur », tu peux laisser tomber. Je ne veux pas que la partie avant que tu sois devenu un voleur ou celle dans laquelle je n'ai que les versions trafiquées !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est aussi facile pour moi, cette relation ? Depuis que je te connais, je n'arrête pas d'enfreindre les règles par ta faute. Je ne les respectais pas tellement au début, mais je me pliais aux cinq grandes lois, mais avec toi, aucune n'a tenu en place. Je n'étais même pas censé te reparler ! Je ne peux rien te dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Il y a un code, et tu le sais. Je t'en ai déjà parlé hier. Et ce que j'ai également fait... ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... je ne suis même pas sûr que je le pouvais ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui subis cette relation ! Moi non plus, je ne connais rien de toi !

#Rien ? ! Tu sais où je vis, que ma mère est séparée de mon père, que j'ai un petit demi-frère, et que je vais encore au lycée ! Tu connais également mes amis ! Et si cette foutue relation est un poids en plus, on a qu'à se séparer pour de bon, cette fois ! cria Hayner; même sa mère l'entendit comme s'il était à coté.

-Règle numéro cinq : ne jamais, au grand jamais, tomber amoureux de sa victime ! C'est bien cette règle que j'aie le plus foiré ! C'est parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il doit se passer maintenant que je ne te dis rien du tout ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'attache l'un à l'autre ! Mais c'est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière !

Les deux garçons gardèrent le silence, mais leurs fortes respirations s'entendaient de chaque cotés. Ils venaient de s'envoyer ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Mais au moins, ils savaient ce qui n'allaient pas dans leur relation et les problèmes à régler. Ce fut néanmoins Hayner qui se calma le premier et parla avec une voix plus calme.

#Est-ce que... tu es vraiment honnête avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Je ne fais pas les choses au hasard.

#Alors, s'il te plaît, explique-toi.

Seifer ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé dans son élan par son portable qui sonna. Il soupira et regarda qui osait le déranger alors qu'il était dans un moment très important. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une des filles des Albatros. Il affirma auprès de son petit ami qu'il allait avoir les réponses à ces question en répondant à l'appel avant d'accepter le coup de fil. Il mit le haut parleur pour que Ashe dise à son fils ce qui allait suivre ; elle faisait donc l'intermédiaire.

#Seifer ? Ici, Rikku ! Tu nous cherches d'après Raijin. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix féminine.

-J'ai enfreint toutes les règles et... en bref... j'ai rendu ce que je devais pas rendre, et j'ai fait ce que je devais pas faire avec lui ! dit-il en parlant vite.

#Ah... Carrément. Tu m'épates Seifer... tant de talent d'une seule personne de première classe... tu as vraiment... _la bêtise au cul_ ! s'expliqua-t-elle d'un air admiratif pour finir avec une voix froide.

-Bon, tu sais ce que je peux faire ou pas ? !

-La dénommée Rikku lui a affirmé qu'il était idiot d'avoir fait les choses à ne pas faire, expliqua Ashe à son fils.

#C'est très simple Seifer. Tu es comme nous, alors tu ne dois pas faire exception à cette règle. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y a eu quelqu'un dans ton cas, parce que Paine n'a pas encore fini de trier le dossier pour des cas particuliers depuis... bien longtemps. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire : t'éloigner de Hayner, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Ne lui reparle plus jamais !

Seifer fut tellement surpris – ou choqué – qu'il lâcha son portable le laissant tomber jusqu'au sol. Ashe le regarda aussi très surprise, mais également perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, merde ?

#Oh ? Tu réponds plus ? Tu te demandes comment je sais ça, hein ? Je fais partie des Albatros, n'oublie pas. À plus tard.

Rikku raccrocha donc, sans plus attendre. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucun rapport rapport avec le manque de réaction de Seifer !


	6. La loi des voleurs

**Auteur : **Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre : **La loi des voleurs

**Disclamer : **les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas T_T heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs

**Rating : **T parce que c'est du Seiner et que j'aime ce couple !

**Note :** ce chapitre sera bien le plus long de tout !

Que l'on soit des Voleurs novices ou de première classe, on se doit tous de respecter une seule et même loi suprême quand toutes les grandes règles sont suivies d'échec pour réparer ses problèmes. C'est la Loi suprême à ne pas désobéir sous peine de représailles.

Loi suprême : Partir comme si sa vie en dépendait quand toutes les règles sont enfreintes.

Après son annonce très surprenante, Rikku avait raccroché à Seifer. Ce dernier était tellement choqué qu'il ne put réagir. Ashe s'excusa auprès de son fils avant de couper la conversation et de ramasser le portable du blond à ses cotés. Elle lui tendit, d'un air très triste et désolé pour lui. Elle comprenait ce qui allait suivre durant les prochaines semaines à cause de l'autre femme. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Seifer devait obéir à cette loi, mais ne pouvait lui dire d'aller à sens inverse. Elle se sentait tellement bête et inutile d'être là. Pourquoi son fils et elle avaient tellement de mal avec les histoires de cœur ?

-Seifer...

-Non. C'est bon, tout va bien. Je m'y attendais déjà.

-Vraiment ?

-... Je savais que ce serait un truc du genre en tout cas. Je vais devoir attendre encore un long moment pour savoir ce qui va pouvoir se passer avec Hayner.

-Je comprends. Donc, tu vas couper les liens avec lui ?

-Pas vraiment. Je lui ai accidentellement passé mon numéro, alors sa mère pourra toujours faire l'intermédiaire.

Ashe sourit, même si c'était triste et amusé à la fois. Elle acquiesça juste, puis lui rendit son portable avant de partir. Les semaines s'annonçaient longue. Très longue.

Dès le retour de sa mère, Hayner alla à sa rencontre pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ashe n'était pas restée très longtemps chez son amie parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle avait dû remettre à plus tard leur rendez-vous. Et à présent, elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise – si ce n'est plus – mais pour la peine qu'elle allait faire à son fils. Elle ne voulait pas, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Seifer lui avait fait promettre de lui faire couper les ponts avec le châtain.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trente minutes qu'elle se décida de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle envoya Denzel se doucher, et garda son premier fils avec elle au salon. Elle dut faire preuve d'un grand courage pour ne pas se défiler. Elle avait commencé, donc elle devait finir.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta le châtain.

-En fait... Seifer... il est parti. Toi et lui ne pouvez plus vous revoir.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute, parce que je ne lui répondais pas ?

-Non, non. La jeune femme au nom de Rikku lui a dit qu'il ne devait plus jamais te revoir.

-Mais...

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais toujours pas. Il doit partir sans reprendre contact avec toi. C'est la "loi suprême".

-La loi des voleurs... bafouilla Hayner pour lui-même.

-Voilà. C'est tout ce que je devais te dire. Vous ne pouvez plus vous voir à présent.

Ashe regarda avec tristesse le visage de son fils commencer à se déformer à cause des larmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche en se redressant, mais se ravisa. C'était sa faute, donc elle devait laisser Hayner lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Le châtain posa sa main droite sur ses yeux et commença à rigoler pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il essuyait ses pleurs même si ceux-ci ne voulaient pas cesser. Il riait tellement il souffrait. Quel idiot. Il n'avait pas de chance en amour et il le savait parfaitement. Il s'était montré bien bête de tomber amoureux d'un voleur. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais, il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu le plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment. Tout le monde n'était pas du même avis, apparemment.

La nuit qui suivit, Hayner ne ferma pas l'œil. Il vida la boite de mouchoirs et mouilla son oreiller. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer tellement il avait mal. Ses yeux le piquaient en plus d'être enflés et rouge. Il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé entrer le voleur dans son cœur alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir entretenir ce genre de liens. Il pensait surtout qu'il ne devait être qu'un pauvre crétin pour pleurer de la sorte et avoir osé espérer qu'ils pourraient être bien ensemble. Même si ce n'était pas sérieux au début, ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils étaient en couple. Ça ne pouvait pas finir sur un coup de tête ! Non ! Il ne l'accepterait jamais ! Tout ça à cause de la loi des voleurs.

Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, Hayner souhaitait changer cet interdit ! Il aimait vraiment Seifer, alors pourquoi avait-il douté une seule seconde du blond ? Quel idiot. Roxas avait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. C'était lui qui avait commencé à dire que le voleur n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. À présent, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de son passé, de sa cicatrice et toutes ses choses. S'il n'avait pas tenté de lui prendre son porte-monnaie à cause de ce qu'il était, les deux garçons ne se seraient jamais, au grand _jamais_, connus. Chacun aurait continué de vivre sa vie comme ils le voulaient de leurs cotés. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas.

Hayner devait assumer d'être tombé amoureux d'un voleur. Il n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire sauf quand il trouvait ça vraiment trop « bidon ». Alors il irait trouver cette Rikku et lui dire ce qu'il pensait ! Ça devait être elle qui avait rédigé cette stupide loi des voleurs, donc il en profiterait pour lui refaire le portrait. Même si elle n'avait pas eu de chances, ce n'était pas une raison pour pourrir la vie des autres ! Voilà, c'était décidé. Il s'en moquait de ce qui allait lui arrivait, mais il voulait souffrir avec Seifer. Euh... non, vivre avec lui. Il était pas masochiste, enfin !

Toute la matinée, le jeune châtain dormit. Ashe fut agréablement surprise de le voir se reposer avec un sourire de bien heureux, alors que des larmes coulaient encore un peu. Elle préféra le laisser ainsi sans le déranger pour le restant de la journée. Elle prévint même Denzel de ne pas l'embêter aux risques de représailles de sa part. Et, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'elle interdise quelque chose à ses fils.

Dans les bâtiments du siège des voleurs, Seifer faisait les cents pas devant la porte des Albatros, essayant de ne rien casser. Il se contrôlait parfaitement. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus de sa raison. Même s'il avait eu très mal – et qu'il souffrait encore –, il ne pleurait pas et gardait un visage le plus naturel possible. Il avait un cœur, même si des fois, il se demandait s'il en possédait réellement un pour ne pas verser une larme pour Hayner. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir volé à leur première rencontre. Si tout cela avait été différent, aucun d'entre eux auraient mal. Il ne serait très certainement pas devant ces portes à attendre que quelqu'un sorte de la pièce ou qu'on lui ouvre.

Lui aussi en avait marre de cette situation. Il n'aurait pas dû aller voir Yuffie et coucher avec son amant pour éviter tous ses problèmes. C'était un voleur de première classe, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il là, dans cette embrouille ? Certes, le blond avait sa part de responsabilité, mais Squall et Yuffie en avaient aussi. S'ils ne l'avaient pas piégé, il serait sans doute en train de se moquer de Zell, avec beaucoup d'amusement. Mais non. Il était là et attendait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées. Seifer s'arrêta et regarda la personne qui se dirigea vers lui. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de Roxas, mais c'était un autre garçon âgé d'un an de plus que le meilleur ami de son amant. Ce jeune homme s'avança vers lui en souriant, puis lui tendit un bloc-notes.

-Désolé, mais vous êtes obligé de remplir ceci pour entrer.

-Je peux savoir qui tu es ? demanda Seifer incrédule, toujours avec une note de moquerie.

-Ventus. J'aide les Albatros pour prendre leurs suites.

-On t'a demandé ton prénom, pas ta vie, Ventus ! lui cria quelqu'un.

De nouveau, un second garçon sortit de la pièce avec les bras derrière la tête. Il affichait un sourire narquois, alors que ses yeux dorés pétillaient de malice. Seifer eut un même rictus, préférant le nouvel arrivant au premier qui soupira. Le petit blond répondant un nom de Ventus reprit le bloc-notes et le lança sans prévenir vers l'autre garçon qui était brun. Celui-ci le rattrapa sans le moindre problème et les rejoignit, affichant un air victorieux.

-Vanitas, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il, voyant qu'ils avaient sans doute de nombreux points communs.

-Seifer. Ravi de te connaître.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de remplir ce truc, pour un voleur de première classe, comme vous. Entrez, ne faîtes pas attention à ce crétin de blond qui comprend jamais rien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis entrèrent dans la salle des Albatros. Seifer fut assez surpris de voir que c'était une pièce remplie de livres sur des armoires ; ça ressemblait presque à une bibliothèque avec des escaliers pour aller dans un niveau supérieur. Mais c'était dans un bazar pas possible ! Il ne s'étonnait pas qu'il ait mit deux jours pour pouvoir parler avec l'un des membres. Des tas de feuilles étaient éparpillées un peu partout, avec des cahiers de différents formats semblant usés avec des pages volante et, des sortes de parchemins trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce ; total euphémisme dans leur cas.

À un moment, une jeune femme avec les cheveux bruns se redressa en poussant une plainte. Elle éparpilla toutes les feuilles qu'elle avait réunie avant de croiser les bras et de prendre un air boudeur. Une seconde demoiselle arriva derrière elle et la frappa avec la paume de sa main sur l'arrière du crane avant de la regarder sévèrement. Seifer n'avait jamais eu affaire aux Albatros, donc il ne savait pas très bien qui était qui. Cependant, il connaissait déjà quelqu'un : Rikku. Il la reconnaîtrait avec le timbre de sa voix sans le moindre problème.

Le sortant de ses pensées, Vanitas poussa une long soupir. Il observa les jeunes demoiselles avant de se diriger vers les escaliers de droite pour aller dans un autre coté de la salle.

-Je suppose que c'est l'une d'entre elle que vous venez voir, demanda Ventus.

-En effet.

-Il y a Yuna, la brune, et Paine, la fille aux cheveux argentés aux airs de punk.

-Où est Rikku ?

-Elle trie sa partie. Vanitas est allé la rejoindre.

-Je vais y aller aussi, alors.

-Pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Justement, ça l'est.

Seifer suivit le même chemin que Vanitas sous les regards interrogateurs de Yuna, Paine, et Ventus. Il préféra ne pas y faire attention et continua son chemin vers l'une des pièces du coté droit. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il se trouva face à trois portes, chacune ouvertes mais pleines de papiers et autres. Il voulut s'aventurer dans l'une des pièces, mais une main sur son épaule le retint. Il se tourna alors vers la personne qui le dérangeait.

-Vanitas ?

-C'est par ici. Rikku aussi veut vous voir.

Le blond acquiesça, sous l'air narquois – qui devait bien être habituel – du brun, et le suivit. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait de nouveau un autre escalier, mais avec seulement quatre marches qui allaient en diagonal vers la droite. Au bout, se trouvait une autre porte. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, Seifer fut complètement surpris de constater que c'était une seule pièce avec des grandes fenêtre pour l'éclairer, alors qu'il y avait des tas de feuilles partout. Il n'y avait qu'un escalier qui descendait vers le centre de la pièce. Des étagères étaient collées à tous les murs, alors qu'elles semblaient vidées de leur contenue qui était au sol.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelqu'un dans un coin en train de replacer des livres, sans doute à leur place initiales. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une demoiselle au vue de ses vêtements et en déduit que c'était la fameuse Rikku ; elle avait une mini-jupe vraiment très courtes qui mettait néanmoins ses fines jambes en valeur, et son haut ne semblait pas plus couvert : un soutien-gorge, une longue écharpe et des manches blanches.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Vanitas se racla la gorge pour montrer leur présence. La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux garçons, posa ce qu'elle avait sur une étagère avant de courir vers eux. Le jeune apprenti commença également à se diriger dans sa direction, pendant que Seifer lui emboita le pas. Le présumée Rikku s'arrêta juste en bas des escaliers avant de tendre la main vers eux, leur faisant signe de ne pas continuer ; ce qu'ils firent.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Seifer. Enchantée de voir l'un des élèves même du fameux Cid Kramer. Je préfèrerai que tu gardes tes distances aux vues de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Non ? dit-elle en offrant un grand sourire au blond.

-Je ne frappe pas les filles, si tu veux savoir.

-Vraiment ?

Elle baissa son bras et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Seifer. Celui-ci ne répondit qu'avec un sourire au coin et moqueur avant de croiser les bras. Un faible rictus fit place sur les lèvres de Vanitas. Ils allaient bien s'entendre, ces deux-là.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? poursuivit-elle, méfiante.

-Pour savoir quand je pourrais avoir une réponse.

-Comme tu l'as remarqué, il y a eu du remue-ménage ici et toutes nos archives sont en désordre depuis, lui répondit une voix.

Celle-ci venait de derrière lui. Seifer se retourna et regarda la dénommé Paine ; elle avait vraiment des airs de punk de plus près. Mais pas assez pour que le blond puisse la considérer comme une menace pour lui. Partant de cette pensée, il se contenta juste d'acquiescer avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme en bas et de soupirer. Vanitas laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, connaissant la cause de ce soupir : le blond avait demandé quand, pas pourquoi il n'obtenait pas encore de réponses.

-Il faudra attendre au moins un mois, si tu veux savoir, répondit-il à sa question de base. Il y a seulement trois qualifiées et deux apprentis, on avance pas très vite.

-Dîtes-moi ce que je peux faire, alors.

Rikku posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un énorme sourire. Finalement, c'était pas si mal que le voleur de première classe soit là pour avoir enfreint les cinq grandes règles, il pourrait au moins les aider à trier plus rapidement. Enfin, elle devrait néanmoins garder ses distances avec lui ; on ne sait jamais.

Durant la journée qui suivit, Seifer aida comme il pouvait les Albatros à ranger les archives des voleurs. Et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Il devait ouvrir les cahiers ou regarder les feuilles, voir leur dates et thèmes, puis les mettre à leur place. Si ce n'avait été que ça, le travail serait déjà fini, mais non. Il fallait également enlever la poussière et réécrire les noms, au cas où ils seraient illisibles. De plus, la plupart des archives se trouvaient juste au sol, mais pour d'autres, elles étaient carrément à l'opposé de la pièce. Et ils devaient aussi trouver l'origine des feuilles volantes et les reclasser. Sauf pour les rapports qui étaient à mettre à part. Si certains ne comportaient qu'une page ou plusieurs agrafées, pour les autres – sans la moindre attache, sinon ce serait trop simple –, c'étaient difficile de trouver la suite.

Il comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi les Albatros restaient enfermés dans cette pièce et ne faisaient pas parti des « Voleurs ». Il y avait vraiment un énorme fausset entre les deux catégories dans leur hiérarchie. Les vrais « voleurs » le faisaient tout le temps, tandis que le groupe « Albatros » s'occupaient des dessous. Comme étouffer une histoire de vole qui commençait vraiment à prendre trop d'importance.

En fin de journée, il lui fut permis de faire une vraie pause. Vanitas et lui en profitèrent pour prendre l'air hors de la pièce et allèrent trainer dans le bâtiment. Heureusement que le brun connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, car il les emmena rapidement vers un distributeur de nourriture et de boisson.

-C'est comme ça tous les jours ? demanda le vrai voleur.

-Non. Des fois, on doit juste réarranger certains coins pour que ce soit plus clair pour les recherches.

-Pas trop fatigué, alors ?

-Question d'habitude. Pour un apprenti Albatros, tu te débrouilles très bien. Enfin, tu comprends vite.

-On me le dit souvent.

Étant donné que seul le brun avait de la monnaie sur lui, il paya deux boissons pour lui et le blond. Il lui donna de quoi se rafraichir et s'assit sur le siège libre, à ses cotés. Seifer attendit un petit moment avant d'ouvrir sa canette et d'en boire.

Il s'égara dans ses pensées sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à sa situation avec Hayner. Tout cela n'avait vraiment pas de sens. Il ne savait même pas comment il était tombé sous le charme du châtain, et ignorait ce qui avait bien pu plaire au lycéen pour qu'il soit dans le même cas. Tous les deux ne devaient pas être très malins pour avoir réussi à se trouver dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Mais, tant pis, il savait déjà ce qui arriverait quand il avait voulu jouer avec Hayner devant la supérette ainsi qu'après leur sortie improvisée.

Ce baiser...

Ça devait être cela qui l'avait fait fondre. Cet échange tout simple qu'il avait fait avec plusieurs filles avant le jeune lycéen était la cause de tout ça. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être seulement ceci, quelque chose l'avait également poussé vers le châtain. En temps normal, il oubliait le visage des gens qu'il jugeait sans importance ou qu'il croisait qu'une seule fois. Pourtant, il avait réussi à reconnaître Hayner de loin, pendant que ce dernier se battait avec trois autres gars.

En fait, le châtain était le seul pour qui il avait enfreint toutes les règles sans le vouloir ; comme si un voleur de première classe voulait délibérément faire face à la loi suprême. Le seul à l'avoir rattrapé et qui lui tenait tout le temps tête à leur rencontre était ce jeune châtain.

Oui, il avait été poussé – ou attiré – par ce coté rebelle et désobéissant. Tout le monde le respectait, alors le simple fait qu'une personne se démarque du lot ne pouvait que rester dans un coin de son cœur.

-Bon ! dit-il en se levant. On y retourne.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Vanitas. On est ici depuis même pas dix minutes !

-Je dois en finir au plus vite.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te motive à ce point ?

-Un truc tout bête.

-Et c'est quoi, au juste ? Je suis pas Ventus, je vais pas lâcher avant d'avoir une réponse.

Seifer sourit. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'aurait fait Hayner à la place du brun. Avec son éternel arrogance, il se serait sans doute bien moqué avant d'affirmer qu'il ne bougerait sans doute pas. Ou bien, il aurait très bien pu hausser les épaules, signe qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que à quoi jouait le blond.

-J'ai enfreint toutes les règles pour une personne qui me tient à cœur.

-Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Mais c'est stupide quand même.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Allez, on y retourne.

Pour sa franchise direct, Vanitas décida de faire ce qu'on lui demandait et reconduit le voleur dans la salle des Albatros. Il retourna ensuite dans la pièce adjacente où se trouvait Rikku plutôt, mais aperçut seulement une petite tête blonde. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Ventus était endormi contre l'une des armoires, avec un livre dans les mains. Il affirma auprès des autres jeunes femmes qu'il s'occupait de cette salle avec le second apprenti pour le restant de la soirée. Après cela, il ferma la porte à clef et décida qu'il allait un peu jouer après autant de travail.

Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il alla joyeusement embêter l'autre garçon ; il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans son sommeil. Pour une raison inconnue, le blond ne dormait jamais très bien la nuit et compensait ses heures de sommeil le jour, dès qu'il pouvait ou lorsqu'il était fatigué. Vanitas profitait toujours de ces moments pour s'amuser avec lui, car il devenait un « être » sans défense et à sa merci.

Alors que le brun s'amusait de diverses manières avec son « jouet », Seifer avança dans son tri, sous les regards surpris des autres jeunes femmes. Si elles prenaient tout leur temps, le blond essayait d'en gagner pour finir au plus vite. Même Paine qui se trouvait être la plus rapide des trois ne savait que dire devant la vitesse du voleur alors qu'il n'était qu'un « apprenti pour les aider à ranger » pour la toute première fois. Les trois jeunes demoiselles comprirent rapidement que si Seifer les aidait, ce n'était pas pour elles mais pour lui. Alors elles devaient également en finir au plus vite pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ; ou ne serait-ce que trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait.

À présent, une semaine venait de s'écouler. Le jour même où Hayner avait décidé d'aller régler le compte de Rikku et cette foutue loi des voleurs, il s'était rendu chez Seifer. Ou du moins, il avait essayé, car il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son appartement. Il était resté près de deux heures dans les environs avant de rentrer chez lui, désespéré. Il avait ensuite passé la suite de sa journée à déprimer à cause de son échec ; Denzel s'était bien marré cet après-midi là.

La semaine qui suivit, il retourna chaque jour chercher l'appartement de son amant, après le lycée. Il essayait de se rendre chez lui pour avoir des réponses, car lui aussi voulait arranger leur relation, mais à sa manière. Il parcourrait les environs de l'appartement de Seifer en skateboard mais ne trouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler avec son portable, pour la simple et bonne raison que quelqu'un avait supprimé son numéro pendant qu'il dormait le dimanche. Il soupçonnait le blond d'avoir dit à sa mère de le faire pour qu'ils ne gardent aucun contact. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir fait, ce crétin...

Ce ne fut que le troisième jour qu'il retrouva un peu d'espoir. Il venait enfin d'arriver en face d'un bâtiment qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celui où Seifer vivait ! Il se dépêcha de courir vers l'entrée, son skateboard sous le bras. Mais il se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait un verrou à la porte et qu'il ne pouvait entrer qu'avec le passe électronique, ou en ayant « l'accord » d'un des résidents. Il décida de chercher le nom de Seifer sur les boites aux lettres, pour avoir son étage. Il trouva sa convoitise au bout de cinq longues minutes : Seifer Almasy, 2ème étage. Hayner se dépêcha de l'appeler par l'interphone et attendit une réponse. Il fut très surpris quand il vit apparaître sur le minuscule « tableau numérique » qu'il y avait finalement eu une connexion.

-Seifer ! T'es là ? C'est Hayner, ouvre !

Aucune réponse.

-Allez ! Je sais que tu es là, ouvre ! Je veux juste te parler, répond !

À nouveau, aucune parole ne vint. Cela commença vraiment à faire peur à Hayner.

-Seifer ! Répond, putain ! Je sais que tu es là, sois un homme et assume !

Pendant près de trente minutes, il essaya de parler avec Seifer. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il y avait une connexion automatique, même lorsqu'il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement.

Ce fut également le même résultat les jours suivants. Tous les soirs, il venait chez Seifer pour lui parler, mais ce dernier l'ignorait royalement. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça ! Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était juste pouvoir lui parler et rien d'autre.

Samedi soir – une semaine s'était écoulée depuis « leur séparation » -, ce fut une jeune femme qui l'arrêta en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Le lycéen se retourna directement pour passer ses nerfs sur la personne qui venait le déranger alors qu'il était occupé. Il tomba sur une jeune femme au regard si froid que sa colère s'estompa sur le champ. Il trouva un air de ressemble entre Riku et elle à cause de leurs cheveux et de leurs prunelles. De plus, il remarqua qu'il y avait un jeune homme brun avec une allure imposante à ses cotés.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux à Seifer ? s'énerva le grand brun.

-Raijin ! le reprit-elle.

-Vous êtes qui, vous d'abord ? Et pourquoi je cherche Seifer, c'est pas vos affaires ! répliqua Hayner.

-Il n'est pas là, puisque tu sembles attendre depuis longtemps, lui apprit-elle.

-Alors, il est où ?

Les deux subordonnés du blond se consultèrent du regard pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Fujin reporta son attention sur le jeune lycéen et l'analysa brièvement. Comprenant que c'était lui la raison pour laquelle Seifer avait demandé à Raijin d'appeler les Albatros, elle décida de le conduire auprès des trois femmes pour savoir ce qu'elles feraient de lui. Et puis, si son chef pouvait ne plus s'occuper de lui, cela l'arrangerait beaucoup.

Mettant en action son idée, elle se tourna vers son acolyte et passa à coté de lui.

-On l'emmène.

Cette unique phrase fit comprendre à Raijin qu'il devait être important. Il regarda le jeune lycéen avant de le prendre par le col et de le menacer du regard. Hayner n'essaya pas de se rebeller car il se doutait que ces deux-là avaient un lien avec Seifer ; et il ne voulait pas se frotter au brun.

-Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, gamin. On va devoir t'amener avec nous.

-Je pourrais voir Seifer ?

-Silence, ordonna Fujin.

Hayner fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien et suivit Raijin quand celui-ci le relâcha enfin. Il fut très surpris en voyant qu'ils étaient venus à moto, et qu'il ne les avait même pas entendu. Le grand brun l'obligea à monter avec lui, avant de partir en suivant Fujin. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient voir Seifer.

Complètement épuisé, Seifer se laissa tomber au sol, contre une armoire en soupirant. Il en avait marre de ranger tout ceci. Il avait même l'impression que ça n'en finissait pas ! Et par dessus la marché, tout le monde semblait avoir perdu son énergie. Vanitas et Ventus étaient toujours dans l'autre salle, sauf que le brun faisait des allers-retours depuis un petit moment ; l'autre garçon lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il revenait. Au final, le brun vint se poser aux cotés du voleur en soupirant.

-Quel idiot.

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Rien, c'est ça le problème.

Le blond remarqua alors qu'au niveau du cou, Vanitas avait une légère marque rouge ovale. Il sourit en comprenant la frustration de l'autre garçon et les cris énervés de Ventus depuis un moment. Apparemment, ces deux-là entretenaient une relation assez compliquée. Mais pas autant qu'un voleur avec sa victime.

-Il semble bien apprécié ton attention.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

Le voleur tapota du doigt sa nuque, faisant comprendre à l'autre garçon qu'il avait une marque. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna en plaquant sa main droite sur le suçon fait par Ventus ; l'enfoiré, il lui ferait payer ! Seifer eut un sourire narquois pendant qu'il se levait. Il s'étira en regardant d'un air hautain l'apprenti qui ne cessait de rougir.

-Je vais aller l'aider. Le temps qu'il se calme et arrête de crier en te voyant.

-Mouais... tu le touches pas ! C'est déjà mon jouet !

-Pas la peine. Je te rappelle que je suis ici à cause de la personne qui me tient à cœur.

Il partit en direction de la pièce adjacente, sous le regard intéressé de Rikku. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, elle se permit un soupir plaintif qui fit rire Yuna. Paine ne s'en préoccupa pas, et continua de ranger pour vite en finir avec cette tâche plus que fatigante.

-Il est pas mal, dit finalement Rikku.

-Mais déjà avec quelqu'un, je te le rappelle, répliqua Paine.

-Je sais, je sais ! C'est juste dommage... je me demande bien à quoi ressemble ce fameux Hayner.

-Range au lieu de penser. C'est pas ton truc.

Dans la pièce d'à coté, les deux blonds rangeaient tranquillement. Sauf que Ventus était méfiant du voleur parce qu'il avait des points communs avec Vanitas et qu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Ils n'échangèrent aucune paroles et c'était mieux ainsi. De toute façon, Seifer n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un autre gamin qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement.

S'il ne se maitrisait pas, il serait déjà en train de penser à Hayner, et il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Ou du moins, pas pour le moment. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était trouver cette foutue archive qui parlait des cas particulier, comme lui. Mais rien à faire ! Elle semblait s'être évaporée dans la nature ; dans le bazar, pour être plus précis.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frappait dans la pièce à coté. Il en déduit que quelqu'un devait également avoir un problème et n'y fit pas attention. De toute façon, seul son cas et celui de son amant étaient ses priorités principal en ce moment. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

-Je suis venu vous aider, dit d'un coup la voix de Vanitas.

-Certainement pas ! Dégage d'ici et va jouer ailleurs ! On se débrouille très bien sans toi ! répondit Ventus, déjà agacé par la présence de l'autre garçon.

-Pas très poli comme jouet.

-Tu – !

-Il est déjà au courant, pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée !

-C'est pas une raison pour que je voie vos ébats amoureux, répliqua Seifer en rangeant son dernier dossier en main.

-Tout juste. Il y a de la visite pour toi, ça a l'air intéressant d'ailleurs.

-...

-Un mec costaud avec une fille qui ressemble à Paine... et un petit châtain... avec des airs de lycéen à cause de son uniforme ?

Ce fut assez pour que Seifer parte en courant vers l'autre pièce, laissant l'autre blond seul face à un danger public. Quand il fut dans la salle 'centrale', il arrêta de bouger et fixa Rikku discuter avec les trois nouveaux venus. Ou plutôt, essayer de rentrer en « contact » avec eux. Fujin ne parlait que pour dire un mot ; Raijin ne comprenait pas tout ; et Hayner cherchait du regard le blond en étant retenu par le grand brun.

Décidément, il ne cessait d'enfreindre toutes les règles...

Descendant les escaliers, il prit la parole.

-Fujin, Raijin, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici avec ce gamin ? Ce n'est pas un voleur ! leur reprocha-t-il.

-Seifer ! s'exclama le châtain clair. Je te cherchais justement.

Le blond ne répondit rien et attendit d'être près pour parler plus calmement. Ou plutôt, il regarda les Albatros pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Elles reculèrent un peu pour se concerter. Suite à ce geste, le voleur de première classe décida de questionner ses subordonnés.

-Fujin, je t'écoute.

-Il sonnait chez toi, répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as ramené ici ?

-Je suppose que c'est par sa faute que tu es là.

-... Vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Je reste aider les Albatros pour ranger.

-Mais on pourrait..., commença Raijin.

-Maintenant ! ordonna le blond.

-Oui !

Les deux subordonnés ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent immédiatement. Hayner fut carrément surpris de voir tant d'obéissance au blond. Il ne fit pas attention plus que ça aux deux autres car il se sentit tirer puis plaquer contre un torse. Ses joues devinrent toutes rouges, comprenant que seul son amant agirait de la sorte, sans se préoccuper de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

À nouveau, Seifer venait de craquer. Tant pis, mais il allait un peu mieux maintenant. Pouvoir enfin revoir et sentir son amant de la sorte lui en était presque devenu vital. C'était une pulsion qu'il refoulait depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il lâche maintenant. Et, il ne le regretta absolument pas son geste quand il remarqua que l'autre lycéen venait de passer ses bras autour de lui. Apparemment, ils étaient deux à qui cela leur avait manqué.

-Je te cherche depuis une semaine. T'aurais pas pu me prévenir que tu squattais ici ?

-C'est l'univers dans lequel je vis, je pouvais pas, répondit le blond en riant un peu.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais. Toi aussi.

Hayner sourit doucement, alors qu'il sentait que des rougeurs prenaient de plus en plus d'importance au niveau de ses joues. Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement contre le torse du blond, pour ne pas trop montrer ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il était bien là, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Enfin, avec Seifer quoi ! Cette stupide pensée pouvait faire de lui une tapette ; ce qu'il n'était absolument pas !

Cependant, leur geste ne fit pas plaisir à tout le monde car Rikku les sépara sans la moindre gêne pendant que Yuna revint de la salle adjacente avec Vanitas et Ventus. Rikku regarda méchamment le châtain clair – qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait – avant de se mettre entre les deux garçons. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, elle toisa du regard Hayner en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu sais que par ta faute, un voleur de première classe se risque à de graves représailles ?

-Mais pourquoi ? ! s'étonna le lycéen.

-Il est en train d'enfreindre la loi des voleurs par ta faute, crétin !

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller le chercher chez lui, ajouta Paine.

-Pour être sûr que Seifer ne risque plus sa place, tu resteras dans les salles privées de notre bâtiment. Vanitas, tu pourrais l'y amener ?

-Très bien, acquiesça le jeune apprenti. Allez, on y va, toi !

Sans plus attendre, Vanitas poussa le lycéen vers l'extérieur de la salle sous le regard surpris de Seifer. Ce dernier dut se claquer plusieurs fois mentalement pour réagir et courir vers son amant. Il se mit en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Hayner le fixa, complètement perdu, cherchant la réponse à tout ceci dans ses orbes bleutées. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il reçut ne fit pas des paroles, mais juste un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Même si cela pouvait lui attirer des problèmes, Seifer n'avait pas réussi à résister à ses pulsions. Il savait qu'en tant que voleur, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à la loi suprême. Mais il n'arriverait jamais à se séparer de son amant. Malgré cette pensée, il le fallait.

Il devait laisser Vanitas l'amener loin de lui. Tout ça à cause de Rikku. Il lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Et cette fichue loi des voleurs ! Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve ces archives de merde ! Ces nerfs commençaient vraiment à craquer. Il voyait son amant pour le reperdre juste après...

Seifer porta sa main sur son visage en soupirant. Que faire à présent ? Ce qui pouvait le sauver semblait avoir disparu...


	7. La nouvelle loi

**Auteur : **Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre : **La loi des voleurs

**Disclamer :** l'histoire est à moi ! Mais les persos ne sont pas encore ma propriété (si seulement je pouvais avoir Hayner, Sora et Vanitas...)

**Raiting : **T parce qu'on change pas à la fin d'une fiction !

**Note :** ce sera un tout petit chapitre et il y aura un lime/lemon pour votre plaisir !

**Warning :** la fin sera à imaginer en mode shôjo, je vous pris ! XD car oui, je suis quelqu'un qui peut faire ce genre de choses

Et enfin ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite ! :) je suis trop fière de moi ! Parce que je sors pas ce genre de fiction tous les jours et j'avance jamais aussi vite XD C'est bien grâce à vos reviews que j'ai envie d'écrire plus vite à chaque fois ^^ et pour cela, un immense merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fiction !

Surtout à **ERIC-CLUTTER** qui m'a aidé quand j'arrivais pas. Voila, j'ai mis ce que tu m'as demandé, mais je l'ai un peu adouci...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les règles des voleurs sont les mêmes pour tous. Elles sont gardées dans _le livre des Voleurs_ et bien protégées par trois membres d'élite. Nul ne peut se permettre d'y toucher ou même de le lire. Cependant, toutes ses règles ont bien été écrites, alors il se peut bien qu'un simple voleur ordinaire puisse aussi y laisser sa trace.

Depuis qu'il était dans la salle privée, Hayner se sentait perdu et ignorait ce qu'il pouvait penser de tout cela. Même si le garçon qui l'y avait emmené dans cette pièce vantait la vitesse de Seifer, il ne cessait de se faire du soucis pour lui. Comme l'avait affirmé la jeune femme, le blond risquait d'avoir de graves représailles par sa faute; elle semblait bien s'y connaître et le voleur n'avait pas contredit ce qu'elle avait dit. De plus, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire du tort. Aussi, il ignorait complètement comment se passait ce genre de choses, alors il préférait ne pas s'y frotter. Même s'il était déjà, en plein dedans.

Il soupira à nouveau en foudroyant du regard la pièce où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait la qualifier que d'un seul mot : horrible. Elle ressemblait à une salle de classe, mais en vide ! Avec juste un petit lit, une chaise et un tableau; sans fenêtre bien sûr. Soit ils n'avaient vraiment pas les moyens d'arranger leurs « salles privées », soit c'était dans l'unique but de le torturer qu'on l'avait placé là ! Et, il se disait que ça devait être un peu des deux. Le brun qui ressemblait étrangement à Sora avait gardé un sourire bizarre pendant qu'il le guidait jusque dans cette pièce, alors il devait forcément avoir choisi cet endroit volontairement.

En se laissant tomber sur la chaise, Hayner se rendit compte d'un truc : l'autre blond dans la pièce était Roxas ! Personne ne pouvait lui ressembler autant, alors ça ne pouvait être que lui. À moins que dans la précipitation, il se soit trompé. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être le cas. Roxas lui avait mit dans la tête que Seifer cachait quelque chose de sombre qu'il ne pouvait montrer. Et à présent, il le voyait dans cette pièce, en compagnie de d'autres voleurs. Roxas s'était bien moqué de lui pendant tout ce temps. Il lui disait de se méfier sous prétexte que Seifer ne semblait pas très net, alors qu'il restait avec lui, sans qu'il le sache. Ce traître ! Tout ça était de sa faute. Quel idiot, il lui ferait payer d'avoir agi de la sorte avec son propre meilleur ami.

Mais de toute façon, il était coincé dans cette foutue pièce vide. En plus, il ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir. Et s'il arrivait à se casser de là, il devrait trouver la sortie ou la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Seifer. C'était carrément impossible de savoir où était son amant ; il ne connaissait pas du tout les bâtiments. Mais il devait absolument le voir, là, tout de suite.

-Pourquoi je dois rester ici, sérieux ? Vas-y, c'est quoi ces merdes ! J'en ai trop marre. J'aurais jamais dû aller chez ce crétin de Seifer.

Il poussa encore un soupir et se jeta dans le lit. En plus, l'autre crétin aux yeux jaunes lui avait piqué son skateboard !

Même si tout ceci l'affectait énormément, Seifer tentait de se changer les idées et d'oublier l'endroit actuel où résidait son copain. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il rangeait et Ventus devait rester derrière lui pour réarranger. Le voleur ne voulait qu'une seule chose : se faire son amant, encore une fois. Il allait bientôt atteindre sa limite s'il continuait ainsi. Avant, il avait des copines de baise, mais depuis qu'il avait croisé le châtain clair, il faisait une croix dessus. Il regrettait un peu son choix.

Et d'ailleurs, ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils se connaissaient, tous les deux ? La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ça avait annoncé le début de leur chute. Le soir en plus, ils avaient eu de nouveau l'occasion de « discuter » face à face. La semaine suivante, ils se revoyaient à nouveau en face d'un petit magasin avant de s'amuser pendant le restant de la soirée ; et que le voleur joue son rôle. Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils se croisaient encore une fois, mais devant la boutique de Yuffie et couchaient ensemble, arrivés chez Seifer. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient un peu disputés et Rikku avait tout gâché. Puis, une semaine s'écoula encore... ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois semaines, en fait ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout cela lui semblait durer depuis tellement longtemps...

C'était quasiment le mois le plus long et mouvementé de toute sa vie !

Et il ne risquait pas de s'en plaindre. Mais, tout cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il voulait vraiment que ça se calme et être bien avec son amant ; et se le faire aussi. Seifer était quelqu'un de très impatient et supportait très mal que les choses durent trop longtemps.

Sans prévenir, il se laissa tomber contre le mur en se tenant la tête.

-Je vais péter un câble, annonça-t-il.

-Allez, on a bientôt fini, lui apprit Ventus.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Encore une petite semaine...

-Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps ? Au cas où ça se voit pas, Hayner est encore un lycéen et il va pas disparaître une semaine, en inquiétant sa mère et son frère. T'es un apprenti Albatros, tu devrais savoir qu'on est pas censés se faire repérer ! Faut qu'il sorte d'ici demain soir ou qu'on retrouve l'archive qui m'intéresse.

-Je sais tout ça.

Ven s'assit aussi par terre et ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour les entourer de ses bras. Il posa son regard sur le sol, sans savoir que Vanitas les observait depuis un moment. Seifer était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées – et sur les nerfs – pour prêter attention aux autres et donc se rendre compte que quelqu'un les épiait.

-Je veux aussi en finir avec tout ça et reprendre une vie normale à ma majorité, répliqua Ventus.

-Tu n'es pas un apprenti Albatros à la base ? le questionna l'autre blond.

-C'est compliqué. Je me suis fait entraîner ici parce que j'étais semblable à Vanitas ; mais sur quoi, je ne sais pas. J'ai dû mentir à mes meilleurs amis pour suivre cette formation. C'est pas sympa, mais bon... je dois rester enfermé alors que je préférerais être dehors.

-T'es pas le seul.

Les deux garçons n'échangèrent aucune parole pendant près de dix minutes. Ventus gardait son attention sur le sol et l'autre blond fixait un point dans la bibliothèque. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'être ici, et voulaient vraiment sortir prendre l'air pour de bon. Mais ça ne semblait pas finir. La vie du jeune blond était bien plus compliquée qu'il le montrait. Il désirait vraiment partir de cet endroit et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

En plus, ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cet état : les trois membres principal d'Albatros semblaient également déprimés. Elles rangeaient de moins en moins vite tellement elles ne voyaient pas de fin à tout ceci. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous dans une cage ou dans un trou sans fond dans lequel ils étaient tombés ; un peu volontairement.

-On reprendra le travail demain matin, affirma d'un seul coup Paine. Alors, tout le monde sort.

-Bonne idée ! l'approuva Rikku, soulagée. On va faire un tour en ville ?

-Ventus et moi avons déjà des projets pour ce soir, rétorqua Vanitas.

-Oh non ! On va pas se faire une sortie entre filles ! Tu viens Seifer ?

-Sans moi, répliqua le concerné en se levant.

Il n'attendit pas son reste et se dirigea directement vers la sortie de la pièce. Le brun savait déjà où il allait, mais préféra se jeter sur sa victime favorite.

À peine arrivé dans le secteur des salles privées, Seifer se mit à chercher la pièce où se trouvait son amant. Chose aisée car les portes ouvertes signifiaient que la salle était libre et que de ce fait, Hayner devait être dans une des pièces fermées. Il se dirigea vers l'une des zones où il avait plus de chance de tomber sur son copain et ouvrit la première porte ; elles n'étaient verrouillées que de l'intérieur et donc ouvertes de l'extérieur. En ouvrant la porte, il aperçut rapidement une jeune femme dans la pièce, mais sans importance. Il referma directement et se dirigea vers la pièce à coté.

Bingo.

Seifer observa Hayner qui était complètement surpris. Le jeune lycéen mit un certain temps avant de se lever de son lit et de sauter sur lui. Même si ce n'était pas dans son genre, il le serra dans ses bras, en se mettant contre lui pour bien le sentir tout près. Même s'ils s'étaient vus quelque heures plus tôt, un manque avait pris place chez le châtain clair. Et à présent, il le compensait sans le moindre problème. Il ne le ressentait même plus.

Néanmoins, une colère sans réelle raison prit place dans l'esprit du lycéen. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Seifer et lui colla un coup de poing sur la joue. Le voleur ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant. Il se rattrapa au sol et regarda le châtain d'un air incrédule, en se massant la joue. Mine de rien, il frappait fort, le gamin.

-Crétin ! pourquoi tu... pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps pour venir ? s'écria le plus jeune.

-Hé ! Ça fait mal, sérieux ! Tu... tu pleures ?

Hayner regarda alors son amant, très surpris. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux pour en être certain : il pleurait vraiment. Et sa voix enrouée lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Il se doutait que la présence soudaine du blond lui avait fait du bien, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait d'agir ainsi. Sans doute à cause de toute cette pression et de l'inquiétude qu'il avait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune lycéen se baissa au même niveau que celui de son amant et l'attrapa par le col. Sauf que cette fois, il ne le frappa pas et colla ses lèvres à celles de son copain. Si Seifer fut un peu surpris au début, il reprit rapidement l'avantage sur son copain en imposant son propre rythme. Il en profita pour se relever et allonger doucement Hayner, tentant de faire en sorte que le lycéen ne s'en rende pas encore compte. Comme voulu, il se retrouva sur le corps de son copain couché sur le lit quand Hayner réalisa enfin. Mais c'était trop tard et le blond pouvait agir à sa guise. Il ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer son amant.

Même s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble une fois, Hayner n'était toujours pas assez expérimenté avec les garçons pour entreprendre les choses. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec une demoiselle, alors avec un mec ! Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Mais il voulait quand même le soutenir. Seifer faisait tout pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble, et lui dans tout ça ? Il attendait patiemment que l'on vienne le délivrer. Non, il n'était pas comme ça ! Pas question de se tourner les pouces ; malgré tout, c'était quand même cette pensée qui l'avait fait atterrir ici.

Le jeune lycéen fit mine de passer ses bras autour du cou de Seifer, non pas pour l'enlacer mais pour le repousser. Après un long effort, le voleur décida de céder à la demande silencieuse de son amant et délaissa son doux cou marqué au suçon.

-Quoi ? demanda Seifer, impatient et légèrement en colère.

-On... on peut pas faire ça, _ici_. Mais, je veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi, avoua-t-il.

-N'importe quoi ?

-Tout, crétin. T'as vu ce que tu fais pour moi, alors que je reste ici me tourner les pouces ? !

-Dès qu'on rentre, j'en connais bien une partie de mon corps qui aurait besoin d'un service spécial. En attendant, et si tu me donnais le tien ?

-... T'es direct, toi.

-Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins.

-Pas faux.

-C'est parti.

Avec beaucoup d'agilité et de souplesse, Seifer vira très rapidement tous les vêtements qui le gênaient entre lui et le corps nu de son amant. Ce dernier cachait son visage avec son avant bras gauche, mais laissait tout de même faire le voleur. Il voulait l'aider à se soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le blond ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait ou à quoi il pensait, et se contenta juste de le prendre sans plus attendre.

Grâce à sa grande veste, Seifer était le seul à pouvoir regarder son amant dans tous ses états. Il sourit en voyant la moitié du visage rouge du lycéen. Mais il regretta un peu d'être aussi impatient : le châtain clair semblait avoir mal et ne le cachait pas de la meilleure des façons. Le voleur n'était pas un sadique, mais la simple vue de son amant ainsi lui faisait presque du bien. Toutefois, il préférait quand le plaisir était partagé. Alors, il se baissa vers le cou de son copain et y déposa de tendres baisers. Il essaya de se montrer plus tendre pour ne pas lui faire davantage de tort; à son arrière train surtout.

Si avant il avait généralisé l'état d'esprit des mecs, Hayner pouvait se permettre de le regretter amèrement dans la situation actuelle. Il n'avait jamais été un espèce de gros pervers qui ne pensait qu'à sauter tout ce qui bougeait. Alors sortir avec un mec – chose très importante – qui ne pensait qu'à ça lui faisait bizarre. En plus, même s'il s'était déjà imaginé la chose à plusieurs reprises, il s'était toujours vu en dominant pur et simple. Mais là, c'était un soumis ! Il ne pouvait quasiment rien faire pour inverser la position dans laquelle il était avec Seifer. Il le laissait faire et se tordait de douleur à cause de ce crétin de blond.

Idiot qui semblait avoir trouvé un de ses points sensibles sans que lui-même ne le connaisse. À présent, ce n'était pas qu'une seule sensation qu'il avait, car une autre venait de naître dans son ventre. Elle remontait doucement et prenait plus de place dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle y faisait parcourir de doux frissons et lui donnait complètement l'impression de perdre la tête. À présent, il ignorait presque l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais certainement pas avec qui.

Seifer. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait quand il essayait de rester un minimum conscient de la situation. La seule personne à qui se rattachait à cet instant précis...

Mais tout cela ne montait pas seul : Hayner allait atteindre son maximum. Sa douleur s'était changée tellement rapidement en plaisir que ça avait fait monter son extase. Il ne pouvait se retenir davantage au risque d'exploser; si c'était possible. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se retenir autant que son amant, alors il n'essaya même pas. Il se laissa aller en poussant un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Mais celui-ci fut vite coupé par de douces lèvres sur les siennes. Seifer...

Le jeune lycéen ne s'en rendit compte qu'à cet instant, mais ses bras enlaçaient le cou de son amant et le serraient contre lui, le gardant prisonnier. Seifer lui rendait également cette étreinte en calant la tête du châtain contre son cou. Il arriva aussi au bord de la jouissance et ne se retint pas davantage. En se soulageant en lui, il put voir le visage de son amant virer au rouge et exprimait plusieurs face qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore. Mais ce serait sûrement le seul à voir de telles expressions; il ne laisserait partir le châtain clair pour rien au monde, vu tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'avoir.

Se retirant lentement du corps du jeune lycéen, Seifer l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser. Il enleva sa veste et recouvrit le corps de son amant avec. Hayner lui offrit un faible sourire avant de s'endormir. Le voleur le laissa ainsi pendant un long moment. Lui aussi se serait endormi s'il n'avait pas de responsabilités.

En tant que voleur, Seifer n'avait aucune gêne à farfouiller dans les affaires des autres. Alors, il fouilla dans les vêtements de son cadet, mais ne trouva pas son portable. Il soupira et réfléchit à un moyen de joindre la mère du châtain pour ne pas l'inquiéter. À contre cœur, il secoua Hayner pour le réveiller; et ainsi perdre la belle vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune lycéen mit un petit moment à émerger et à reprendre ses esprits un court instant. Le blond sortit son portable et lui demanda de composer le numéro de Ashe. Dès que ce fut le cas, il reprit son téléphone et laissa son copain se rendormir. Il appela la mère du châtain clair et n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'entendre une voix.

-Oui, allô ?

-Ashe, c'est Seifer.

-Seifer ? ! Tu sais où se trouve Hayner ? J'essaye de le joindre depuis un moment, mais il a oublié ou perdu son portable quelque part ! répondit la mère du lycéen, un peu paniquée, mais rassurée de l'entendre.

-On a eu un petit problème, et on se retrouve ensemble. Là, il dort.

-Et vous êtes où ? Pourquoi j'ai pas eu de nouvelles avant ?

-C'est un peu compliqué. On va rester ensemble pour le week-end, le temps qu'il faut pour retrouver une archive.

-Non, attend un peu Seifer. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux cette fois. Je veux des explications !

-Plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps. Hayner m'aime, alors il n'a rien à craindre avec moi. Fais-nous confiance.

-... D'accord. Mais je veux des explications quand même.

-Au revoir.

Il se hâta de raccrocher sans plus tarder. Heureusement pour lui qu'il appelait tout le temps en inconnu et que rare étaient les personnes à avoir son numéro. Il rangea son téléphone et regarda son amant. Il avait l'air si paisible. Ce serait bien son cas, mais leur histoire était bien trop compliquée et prenait plus d'ampleur qu'il le pensait. Tout ça n'était parti que d'un simple vol habituel dû à une pulsion soudaine.

Seifer s'allongea aux cotés de son amant et ferma les yeux. Il commençait vraiment à être épuisé. Si seulement il pouvait trouver cette fichue archive ou le livre des Voleurs.

-Que faire...?

Soudain, la réponse sembla comme être évidente à ses yeux. Le blond se redressa, et alla vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard au lycéen, puis sortit de la pièce à l'aide d'un passe-voleur, et retourna dans la salle des Albatros. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour laisser la trace du premier voleur dans son cas. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui de première classe qui allait agir comme lui l'avait fait.

Le lendemain matin, les Albatros et leurs apprentis furent déjà là quand Seifer arriva. Il remarqua directement la marque plus rouge que celle de la veille au cou de Vanitas, ainsi que le mal qu'avait Ventus à marcher correctement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir profité de leur instant de repos. Il n'attendit pas davantage et se remit à ses recherches. Il ne restait plus que la partie gauche de la bibliothèque principale, mais également le coté opposé dans la petite salle adjacente. N'apercevant que Yuna dans cette pièce, il décida d'aller aider les deux autres jeunes dans l'autre lieu. Comme il s'y attendait, Rikku et Paine n'avançaient pas très rapidement même à deux. Une personne en plus n'allait sûrement pas les déranger.

Ce n'est que vers les alentours de midi que le jeune lycéen se réveilla enfin. Hayner ne fut pas spécialement surpris de ne pas trouver Seifer, mais juste un peu déçu. De toute façon, il s'y attendait. Il n'y avait que lui qui se tournait les pouces en attendant une solution. Toutefois, la douleur qu'il ressentait aux reins prouvait qu'il avait réussi à soulager un peu son amant. Un bon point positif. À présent, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se contenta juste de sentir la veste de Seifer pour se rassure tout seul. Il appréciait vraiment ce parfum...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de sentir l'odeur de son amant. Elle était très douce à humer. Le lycéen ne saurait pas exactement comment la définir, ni même expliquer ce qu'il ressentait quand elle était dans les parages. En tout cas, il aimait la sensation de la savoir sur lui. Hayner ne savait plus qui lui avait dit cela, mais posséder l'odeur de quelqu'un sur soi montrait son appartenance à cette personne.

Pendant qu'il mettait ses vêtements, il entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna d'un seul coup et aperçut le garçon aux cheveux noirs de la veille. Il le dévisagea quand ce dernier se permit de l'observer bizarrement. Il enfila son tee-shirt en deux temps, trois mouvements, tentant de calmer sa surprise.

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? lâcha-t-il.

-C'est comme ça que tu traites celui qui vient te nourrir ?

-Non, non ! J'ai rien dit !

-Je préfère ça.

Vanitas (car nous savons tous comment il s'appelle, contrairement à Hayner) eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du jeune lycéen et s'avança vers celui-ci. Il ferma la porte et déposa le plateau repas qu'il avait sur la table. Il s'assit sur la chaise et détailla du regard le châtain.

Si Hayner ne pouvait pas supporter une chose, hormis l'ennuie et qu'on lui vole sa photo de famille, c'était bien d'être fixé de la sorte. Il avait l'horrible impression de n'être qu'une simple bête de foire, présente pour divertir les autres. Si Seifer avait pu le faire pendant leur précédent ébat, c'était uniquement le seul qui le pouvait. Ce crétin face à lui n'avait aucune raison d'essayer de le percer à jour; Hayner n'avait rien à cacher. À son tour, il commença également à détailler Vanitas du regard. Ce dernier ressemblait trop à Sora pour que ce soit normal.

-Tu as un frère ? demanda le lycéen.

-Demi, répondit l'apprenti Albatros. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te trouve.

-Qui ?

-On s'en fout de son prénom, tu le connais pas de toute façon.

-Pourquoi tu restes ?

-Parce que ça doit – et je l'espère – bien te faire chier.

Le jeune garçon haussa difficilement les épaules en guise de réponse et s'avança vers son déjeuner ; trop tard pour le « p'ti dej' » disait le visage de Vanitas. Il prit son repas et revint s'asseoir dans son lit. Il fit attention à déplacer la veste de son amant pour ne pas la salir. Après cela, il détailla ce qu'il allait manger avant de soupirer.

-Ta main, tu la dégages de mon repas.

-Trop tentant, fallait être plus rapide.

Préférant ignorer l'attitude de la copie presque conforme de Sora, Hayner entama son demi déjeuner, l'autre moitié étant volée. Dès lors, son esprit se permit de s'échapper.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il ne se sentait pas en danger avec l'autre garçon à ses cotés. Grâce au faux jumeau de son meilleur ami. Quel traître ce Roxas, d'ailleurs ! Si seulement il ne l'avait pas écouté, il ne serait pas dans cette galère. Roxas avait semé le doute dans son esprit, envers Seifer. Le voleur n'était peut-être pas véritablement honnête avec lui depuis le début, mais lui cachait simplement des choses. Quel idiot pourrait douter de la personne qu'il aime ? Très certainement lui. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Son meilleur ami le conseillait depuis longtemps, et cet échange restait mutuel; même si le blond n'avait pas souvent besoin d'aide venant du châtain. Jamais il ne se serait méfié de ses dires. Mais, à présent il le regrettait complètement.

Le jeune lycéen poussa un énième soupir qui énerva Vanitas.

-Mais qu'est-ce t'as ? ! Tu m'empêches de savourer ton repas !

-Rien...

-Alors pourquoi tu soupires ? ! Seifer va revenir, c'est bon !

-C'est pas pour lui que je soupire. Mais à cause du fautif de tout ça.

-Qui ? demanda Vanitas, soudainement intéressé.

-Roxas, mon meilleur ami et le blond qui était avec vous.

-... T'es sûr que tu voies bien ? Le blond avec nous s'appelle Ventus et je le connais depuis longtemps. Il ne peut pas être ton meilleur ami s'il ne sort jamais d'ici.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! C'était Roxas !

-J'te dis que non. C'était Ventus et mon souffre-douleur. Il passe ses journées avec moi et les Albatros, il peut pas te connaître.

-... en tout cas, il ressemble vraiment à Roxas.

-Et il a quel âge ton Roxas ? Ventus a déjà 17 ans.

-Il a 16 ans...

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu t'es _royalement_ trompé.

Hayner n'ajouta rien. Peut-être que l'autre garçon avait raison...

Ce ne fut que vers le soir que la porte d'Hayner s'ouvrit à nouveau ; Vanitas étant parti après avoir fini son repas. Le lycéen redressa la tête pour voir qui venait le voir. Il fut agréablement surpris de sa visite.

« On y va ? » entendit-il du nouvel intrus, avant d'acquiescer vigoureusement.

Pendant ce temps, les trois membres des Albatros tournaient un peu dans leur pièce, faisant une pause. Yuna s'approcha doucement des portes en haut des escaliers de droite, dans la pièce centrale. Elle fut assez surprise de voir que l'une d'entre elles n'était pas fermée à clef. Et surtout, qu'elle soit entrouverte; chose totalement inhabituelle. Elle se permit d'entrer – et vu son statue, c'était normal – et constata avec horreur que la pièce était celle du livre des voleurs.

-Paine, Rikku ! Venez, on y a touché ! cria-t-elle.

-Toucher à quoi ? demanda Rikku.

-Au livre.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes se précipitèrent alors à toute vitesse vers la pièce. Elles pénétrèrent toutes ensemble et s'approchèrent du livre, perplexes ; il était ouvert sur la dernière page. Elles lurent les derniers règles des voleurs, avant de remarquer un marque-page en bas. Paine tourna les pages et regarda ce qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit précis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait... faut le retrouver ! s'exclama Yuna.

Pendant ce temps, Hayner et son amant se dirigeaient vers la sortie des bâtiments des voleurs. Le châtain clair ne disait pas un mot, tellement il était épuisé. Mais, le problème avec les Albatros était belle et bien fini ? Il n'osait même pas posé la question de peur d'avoir une réponse négatif. Ou, si elle était positive, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que ça signifiait des ennuies pour le blond. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Denzel. Si seulement ce crétin n'avait jamais retardé son réveil, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là. Mais ce qui était fait, l'était et ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière. Et s'ils avaient le choix, le feraient-ils ? Aucune idée; en tout cas, Hayner ne le savait pas. Malgré tout ça, il avait au moins la certitude que le voleur avait vraiment de vrais sentiments envers lui; pas de simple pensées éphémères envers son corps, une fois qu'il l'aurait eu. Il ignorait s'il aurait pu faire tout ce que Seifer avait fait pour lui. Et honnêtement, il préférait arrêter de penser à toutes ces choses. Ce n'était pas son genre de trop se prendre la tête.

Ce ne fut que devant la porte de sa liberté qu'il s'en rendit compte : depuis plus de 24 heures, il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour et il était enfermé dans sa « prison ». L'air frais lui avait presque manqué. Il soupira d'extase, pour entendre juste après le garçon à ses cotés se moquer de lui.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-C'est toi, tu –

-Seifer Almasy ! Ne bouge plus ! ordonna une voix.

Sans attendre davantage, Seifer mit son amant derrière lui, en se tournant vers celle qui venait de crier son nom. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir les membres des Albatros courir vers lui. Apparemment, elles avaient déjà lu son message. Néanmoins, il garda un air impassible, restant maître de lui-même. Arrivées à leur niveau, les trois jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent avant de regarder sévèrement le blond.

-Tu es vraiment un voleur de première et grande classe, lui annonça Paine.

Elle tendit sa main vers le blond, toujours l'air stoïque peint sur le visage. Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres et répondit à la poigne de la femme, en face de lui.

Apparemment, son nom resterait dans les archives des voleurs.

_« En tant que voleur, toujours accomplir son devoir, mais également tout faire pour la personne aimée au risque de désobéir aux lois » telle était la nouvelle loi, celle de Seifer Almasy._

Peu de temps après avoir quitté les bâtiments des voleurs, Hayner osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas. Quand j'ai vu le désordre dans la bibliothèque, je pensais bien qu'il te restait un mois avant de terminer.

-J'ai tout simplement ajouté une loi qui me permettrait de te faire sortir, répliqua Seifer, sans réellement approfondit sa réponse.

-Laquelle ?

-T'es pas un voleur, t'as pas à la connaître.

-C'est pas une raison pour te vanter, _frimeur_ ! répondit le lycéen, une pointe de rigolade dans la voix.

-Sans moi, tu serais encore dans ce trou, tu le sais au moins ? le provoqua le plus grand, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres.

-Je sais, je sais. Merci pour ça.

Hayner regarda autour de lui en s'arrêtant. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans les parages, il attira Seifer vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'approfondit néanmoins pas le baiser pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue; c'était juste une pulsion comme une autre. Après ce chaste contact, les deux garçons se séparèrent, rougissant légèrement. Seifer n'aurait jamais agi aussi inconsciemment, sous le regard des gens aux alentours. Hayner ne semblait pas connaître la gêne; malgré le fait qu'il ait les rouges rosées ?

Le jeune voleur enleva sa veste et la plaça sur les épaules de son jeune amant. Il venait de le voir frissonner à cause du froid et ça ne l'étonnait pas : le châtain clair n'avait qu'un simple débardeur noir avec une tête de mort, une petite veste verte kaki et un short avec les couleurs de la guerre. Quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit pour qu'il s'habille d'une telle façon. Allez savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête par instant, cet idiot.

Sentant une veste sur ses épaules, le jeune lycéen posa son regard sur son amant, un peu surpris. Il le regarda bizarrement, puis sourit en baissant la tête, serrant davantage la veste dans ses mains. Au moins, ça lui permettait de sentir à nouveau le doux parfum de son copain. Jamais il n'arriverait à s'en passer maintenant ; il commençait à y être presque accroc. Cela le fit rire doucement.

-Au fait, Seifer.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est où, ta moto ?

-Plus assez d'énergie, je l'ai laissé à coté d'une station.

-Et on y va comment ?

-Faut prendre le tram.

-...D'accord.

-Pas trop fatigué ?

-Je tiens, affirma Hayner, en souriant. On va juste dire que tout ça m'a un peu secoué, mais rien de bien méchant.

-On va pas marcher trop longtemps, t'inquiète.

Le châtain clair acquiesça tout simplement de la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Et de toute façon, il commençait vraiment à sentir la fatigue arriver; malgré ses précédentes paroles. C'était quelqu'un de bien trop fier pour avouer ses faiblesses, même les plus minimes.

Une fois dans le tramway, Hayner ne put davantage cacher son épuisement. Il regarda partout autour de lui, comme précédemment dans la soirée, dans leur rame quasiment vide – après inspection – et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Seifer. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste de recul, puisqu'ils étaient seuls. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'assumait pas sa relation, mais il préférait éviter de déballer sa vie privée aux autres. De toute façon, il savait que si quelqu'un lui demandait s'ils sortaient ensemble, il ne le nierait pas. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux tristes pensées. Enfin, ils pouvaient profiter tous les deux.

Le jeune voleur posa sa tête sur celle de son amant et serra sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune lycéen semblait aussi apprécier cet instant. Mais jamais, ils ne se seraient crus aussi... _romantiques_. Non, c'était des hommes viriles qui tentaient de se montrer leur amour d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas du romantisme. Non, pas question. Garçon et... _romantique_, depuis quand ça collait ensemble ? Seifer essayait juste de faire plaisir à son amant avec des gestes affectifs. Rien d'autre. Pas plus. Point. Seifer, pas être romantique. C'est tout.

Repoussant enfin ses pensées de romance à l'eau de rose bidon, le blond remarqua qu'ils devraient descendre au prochain arrêt. Il baissa les yeux vers son amant et se permit un fin sourire quand il remarqua qu'il dormait. Il ne voulait pas encore le réveiller comme il l'avait fait dans la salle privée. Mais il n'avait pas la force de faire des allers-retours dans le tramway. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il le fasse pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez eux.

Amenant le geste à la pensée, le voleur secoua doucement son amant pour qu'il quitte le royaume de Morphée et ce fut très rapide.

-Quoi ? demanda le lycéen.

-On descend ici.

-Ah...

Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la porte. Seifer le remarqua à cet instant, mais leurs mains étaient toujours unies. Il sourit à cette douce pensée et sortit du tramway quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Il entraîna son amant avec lui, sans couper le contact corporel. Tant pis pour les gens que ça dérangeraient, mais il n'était pas là leur offrir une belle vue.

Le ciel – ou toutes sortes de chose – devait forcément en avoir après Seifer. C'était obligé. Un si beau garçon ne pouvait avoir le physique adéquat, l'intelligence, et la chance. Ceci est un fait incontesté. À moins que ce superbe blond ignorait qu'une telle personne existait.

Toujours est-il qu'une fois arrivé à la station service, après avoir dégoûté et plu à diverses personne croisées sur leur trajet, Seifer se rendit compte que c'était fermé. Il grogna beaucoup, avant de sentir Hayner tirer sur sa main pour attirer son attention. Aussitôt, il se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, mais reçut un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la joue, en guise de réponse. Ceci l'amusa assez pour faire partir sa mauvaise humeur.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait bien qu'on rentre. Et c'est plus proche chez moi..., annonça le lycéen.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais cette nuit, c'est pas les Albatros qui vont t'empêcher de rentrer, mais moi : j'te kidnappe.

-C'est vrai que ça change tout.

-Allez, monte.

Le voleur enleva l'antivol, (peur de se faire voler à son tour ?) le mit à l'arrière de sa moto, sortit deux casques, puis monta dessus et démarra. Hayner sourit en prenant le casque, s'assit derrière son amant, enfila sa protection faciale, et serra le blond au niveau de la taille. Seifer fit de même avec le casque, mit l'accélérateur et partit.

Voulant absolument faire le plus de trajet possible avec le peu d'essence qu'il lui restait, Seifer ne se gênait pas pour dépasser les 65km/h. Heureusement pour lui, il avait de très bons yeux et réflexes, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter d'abimer sa moto ou d'avoir un accident. Hayner se cramponnait simplement à lui, fermant les yeux et priant pour ne pas avoir de problème.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus d'essence et le blond dut se ranger près d'un trottoir. Les deux garçons descendirent de la moto, enlevant leur casque à l'occasion, et Seifer la fit avancer en la tenant par le volant. Le lycéen gardait leurs lisières, tout en suivant son copain.

-Je pense qu'on aurait dû rentrer chez moi... dit-il.

-Tais-toi.

-Comment tu vas faire demain si tu travailles ?

-Je demanderai à Fuu et Rai de m'apporter de l'essence avant d'aller bosser.

-Tu sais qu'on serait déjà dans ma chambre en train de dormir si tu m'avais écouté ?

-Justement.

Seifer s'arrêta et planta ses prunelles bleutées dans les yeux marrons de son amant. Hayner ne bougeait pas, mais fronçait juste les sourcils.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as accordé tout ce que je voulais, et que j'ai dis qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie voulait de tes soins... hum... linguistique ?

Hayner vira complètement au rouge pivoine à cause du sous-entendu qu'il comprenait sans problème.

-De un, ça n'a aucun rapport ce mot et ce que tu veux que je fasse ! De deux, je n'ai pas promis ça ! Et de trois, tu m'as bien regardé ? !

-Mon anatomie veut apprendre à connaître ta langue, c'était le mot le plus adéquat. Et si, tu me l'as promis. Tu as même dit, je cite « je veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi », alors j'ai demandé n'importe quoi et tu as répondu « tout » avant que je te saute dessus.

-...Eh ! C'est quoi cette mémoire ! ?

-La mienne. Alors, on y va et j'attends ma récompense avec impatience !

Devant la face que tirait son copain, Seifer ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en repartant. Hayner mit un peu plus de temps avant de se calmer, et de le suivre. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée de sa promesse et du fait qu'il allait devoir faire... _ça_. Si ce n'était pas pour le voleur, il ne l'aurait jamais fait !

Puis arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.

À peine entrer dans la chambre du blond, ce dernier l'avait attiré à lui en s'asseyant sur le lit. Bien décidé à tenir sa promesse, Hayner le força à le lâcher, puis s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son amant. Assez retissant au début, il finit par accepter l'idée; et le membre dur dans sa bouche l'y aida beaucoup.

Cependant, accepter l'idée de faire apprendre sa langue à Seifer, et la conséquence d'extase produit n'était pas du tout les mêmes. Hayner se jeta en arrière quand il sentit un liquide arriver comme un jet dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le reste venir frapper le contour de ses lèvres.

-D... Douche !

-La porte de gauche..., répondit Seifer, contenant un maximum de montrer le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Sans attendre davantage, il se précipita vers la porte indiquée. Il n'attendit pas plus que ça, entra comme un dératé et ouvrit le jet d'eau froide. Il se rinça la bouche, puis le visage, puis de nouveau la bouche. Tout ça, avec énergie; et presque du dégoût. Enfin, il était hétéro, quoi ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ça de toute sa vie. Même en sortant avec Seifer, il ne s'était pas imaginé ce genre de choses. Il n'avait eu que quelques minutes pour se préparer à cette idée...

De son coté, Seifer se remit de ses émotions, avec un fin sourire au bout des lèvres. Sans attendre davantage, il enleva son tee-shirt et alla rejoindre son copain dans la douche. Son sourit resta à sa place même quand il vit Hayner au sol, respirer de manière peu régulière. Il se baissa à son niveau et lui releva la tête, pour voler un de ses baisers. Le lycéen voulut s'écarter, mais des bras l'enlacèrent et le forcèrent à se mettre sur le lavabo.

-Seifer...

-Tu parles trop, tais-toi...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dépêcha d'embrasser les lèvres de son amant. Il vira sa petite veste, puis son tee-shirt, pour les envoyer voler à travers la pièce. Dès lors, il s'attaqua au cou de son amant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hayner se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir avec son amant. Il ne retenait aucun gémissement, ne cessant de toujours en demander plus. Bien entendu, Seifer se dépêchait de répondre à la moindre de ses attentes; il l'avait bien mérité. Chaque parcelle de son corps frissonnait. Hayner avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait en mourir tellement il se sentait bien.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Comme leur première nuit, ils y partagèrent leur amour, leur besoin de se sentir l'un avec l'autre, de s'unir, et de pouvoir crier ensemble leur jouissance. Enfin, leurs ennuies finissaient.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Seifer revint dans la chambre. Il sourit et s'appuya sur la porte quand il vit son amant parler au téléphone avec sa mère, comme paniqué.

-Oui, maman. Mais non, je voulais dire ! C'est pas du tout ça ! Oh, écoute-moi ! S'il te plaît... d'accord. Aucun problème... oui maman. Bonne nuit.

Hayner raccrocha, puis jeta son portable dans le lit et se laissa tomber la tête dans l'oreiller. Le blond ne fit aucun bruit, se rapprochant de son copain, avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Eh ! s'écria le lycéen, surpris. Mais... je t'ai même pas entendu arriver !

-Des années de pratique.

Seifer passa ses bras sous le corps de son amant. Hayner sourit, et colla leur visage.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

-Et moi que je t'aimais aussi ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à rejoindre les bras accueillants de Morphée. Seifer déposa un baiser sur sa joue, se débrouilla pour mettre la couverture sur son dos, sans quitter son amant, et s'endormit à son tour.

- Au fait Hayner, tu pourras me sucer une autre fois ?

Après avoir demandé cette phrase.

-Alors ça, jamais plus de la vie !

Tant pis. Il avait au moins essayé.

Tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, leurs ennuies, leurs fardeaux, leurs mensonges... tout ça, c'était bel et bien fini.

Mais, pour combien de temps... ?

* * *

**Kino** : Voila, c'est la fin ! :D Le lemon, il est au milieu et pas à la fin. Parce que j'avais la flemme de tout détailler et que je voulais absolument poster la fin de cette fic le jour de mon anniversaire. Oui, le Roxas/Demyx Day. Et enfin, c'est fait.

**Hayner** : Tu voulais absolument faire ça ?

**Kino** : Oui *va faire un câlin à Nao-Kiko, pour son annive*

**Sora** : J'aime bien ta fic, moi ! Et pourquoi ton nounours a un câlin, et pas _moi_ ?

**Kino** : Bah... *va prendre Hayner dans ses bras pour l'y etouffer d'amour*

**Sora** : Mais pourquoi tu le prends, _lui_, dans tes bras et pas moi ?

**Kino** : J'ai que deux bras... *pleure sans raison apparente*

**Sora **: Euh... Joyeux anniversaire !

**Kino** : Merci Sora ToT Mais, je me dis que l'épilogue va mettre un mois à arriver alors que c'est même pas long à écrire.

**Hayner** : Prends ton temps, je veux pas savoir si je finis avec Seifer. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette fin ? !

**Kino** : Silence ! *le pousse* Soumis reffoulé.

**Hayner** : Heu... Kino ? O.O

**_POUR CHAQUE REVIEWS DONNE, HAYNER A DROIT A UNE FESSE DE SEIFER ! :D ALORS, REVIEWS ?_**


End file.
